


Your gonna be mine one way or another

by IZANAMI__CHAN



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Kakashi is Naruto’s brother, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZANAMI__CHAN/pseuds/IZANAMI__CHAN
Summary: Cross posted from Wattpad.Sasuke feels like he's being left behind, naruto has so much  power, even sasuke has no idea how much she has, but all Sasuke knows is that he loves the girl with his heart, but doesn't want anyone to know.I might add some meetings with minato and kushina but I'm not sure yet, I might have then get revived for a while or something not sure I'm just rambling on now so hope you read, like and review it. Thx
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	1. The name is Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would have been dead or not even existed and Shikamaru would be a total badass and sasuke would have stayed in the village, I only own this story which was one of my ideas while I was listening to naruto ost utsusemi and maisou.

〰〰➰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰➰〰〰

"Settle down class" Iruka, a brown haired chuunin said, his class still went talking on, not noticing him, Iruka grew a tic mark, he held his hand up in a ram hand sign, his head grew, 

"SETTLE DOWN!" He yelled, with that every student looked at him and sat in their desks, he smiled,

"Thankyou, we have a new student today, please come in!" He raised his voice, the door to the classroom slowly opened, in walked a blonde girl, her hair went down to her tailbone, not tied, her bangs were clipped back by black clips, she wore black sinobi sandals, black thigh highs, black short shorts that were almost covered by a cream coloured kimono, they were drawn to her crystal blue eyes, and her three whiskers on each cheek, 

She came to stand next to Iruka, she smiled up at the man, who smiled back, most girls in the class were jealous, she was beautiful, Sakura and Ino were fuming, she would want Sasuke-kun too, 

"Please introduce yourself" Iruka said, patting her head, she nodded and turned to look at the class, 

"I-I" she stuttered, feeling the hatred coming off some girls, she closed her eyes, and blurred out her next sentence "Uzumaki Naruto!" She calmed down "I like cooking, I love ramen and reading, I like spending time with Jii-San, and one day I wish to become hokage and surpass even them" she said, determination a fire, one ravine haired child took interest in her, 

"Thankyou, alright Uzumaki-San please take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha" he said, she stood their for a couple seconds, 

"Ano Iruka-sensei, who is Uchiha-San?" She asked, the girls gasped and started muttering, someone's hand went up, 

"The one holding his hand up is Sasuke" Iruka said, she nodded and smiled up and him, turning to head up to the black haired boy, sitting by the window, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, but when she walked past a pink haired girl, she was glaring at her like she had done something wrong, 

She sat down next to the boy, and smiled at him, he nodded they both looked at the board. 

\--~~•••~~--

It was now lunch, and Naruto hand gone to the roof, and sat down next to a tree, she placed her bento box wrapped in an orange cloth, she unwrapped the cloth, opening the bento, she grabbed her chopsticks, and started eating, just after she finished a pink haired girl, and some other girls, some of the older girls, 

"Hello?" Naruto said, as she smiled up to the girls, she glared back, 

"You better not try anything with Sasuke-kun" the pink haired girl said, she also tried to punch Naruto but she was too slow for her, Naruto grabbed the fist and flipped her over, 

"I don't know what your talking about, but it's not nice to attack me, from what I can tell, you don't train at all, most likely worrying about your looks, you'll find soon that that won't help you at all, I'll say I told you when you get your ass handed to you" she said, looking at both sides of girls, when one girl came at her faster than the pink haired one, Naruto dodged and punched her in the stomach, before she could stop the next girl from hitting her stomach, her hair was grabbed, she fell to her knees, the same girl attacked her repeatedly, until a hand grabbed the other girls, 

"What are you doing?" He asked, the other girls all blushed, 

"We were teaching her a lesson, that she is low life, and that we're the boss of her" the pink haired girl said, in her high pitched voice, 

"Go away, you annoy me" he said, the girls all nodded and walked away, he turned around to the bleeding Naruto, her lip was busted, she whipped it away, he noticed that it looked better than a second ago, he held his hand out, she grabbed it and got pulled up, 

"Thankyou" she said smiling, he nodded, 

"You did well, you would have beaten them if they hadn't played dirty, you should cut your hair" he said, not really thinking, he heard her stop and looked behind him, to see her patting her hair down, then holding it tightly, she shook her head, 

"Jii-San said my mother had long hair, and that it reminded him of her, when I started growing it out" she said, smiling up at him, they made their way to class.


	2. Friends

"Speech"someone talking  
'Thinking'  
" kyuubi talking"  
'Kyuubi thinking'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke's pov 

"Sasuke-kun, why are you hanging with that brat!" The pink banshee asked glaring at the blonde girl,

'Why is she so rude to the dobe'

"Mind your own damn business" I spat, 

"Ino the brat Brian washed sasuke-kun"  
She said talking to a pale blonde girl,

"The only thing that needs brain washing is your face" I said, I wasn't expecting to say that much, but something made me do it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's pov

At lunch,

I was eating my lunch that kakashi-nii made, he's not my actual brother but he acts like it, some people call him dog because he's in the anbu black opps, then theirs sasuke he's my closest friend but I don't want to admit it, I'm scared he won't like me anymore.

I look up from my food to see that sasuke was standing their,

"Oh hello sasuke"I said with my big foxy grin, 

"I'm eating lunch with you wether you like it or not, dobe" he said,

"Okay~~ wait what why did you call me dobe, you know your the teme" I said back with my arms crossed over my chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto pov

I was heading to the hokage tower to visit Jiji-san.

Jiji-san was the one that took care of me when I was little he helped me with getting into the school even though it was one year later than the rest, Jiji said it was for the best and because I was so smart for my age.

I knocked on the door, 

"Come in" came the old warm voice, when I opened the door he looked up from his pile of paperwork "oh hello Naru dear, how was school today?"

"It was good I met my new friend, his name is sasuke!" I said "oh and Kakashi-nii made me lunch today too!" 

"Well that's good to hear, wanna go get some ramen?"

"Yeah thanks Jiji-san"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Jiji-san, and thanks for the ramen" she said as smiled up to the old man, who smiled warmly back,

"Anytime naruto be safe on your way home" 

"I will" I said with a wave before running off, I was looking into a store that sells girl cloths, 

"What are you doing here you monster get lost" he started hitting me with the broom  
Lots of people started swarming around to see, 

"What did she do?" One woman asked,

"She tried stealing from the store"

"No I didn't" I said covering my head and neck they all started kicking me until someone said stop,

"Why are you beating her up?"

"She tried stealing from the shop"

"No I didn't I was just looking" I yelled back before he started to swing his broom, he started to bring it down I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit me, but it never came, I peaked my eyes open to see Sasuke holding the broom and holding out a hand to help me up he had a smile on his face,

"Are you gonna take my hand?" He asked

"Uh yeah thanks" I took his hand and he pulled me into his chest, I blushed like a tomato,

"Why are you protecting her?" The shop owner yelled,

"Because she is my one of my closest friends" he said with pride in his voice,

"Why would you be friends with a monster" one woman yelled, pointing at the blonde haired girl, 

"Shut up! I'm not a monster I'm a human being just like you, I didn't have a choice in the matter, I was born the day that happened and my parents died that day to, i only have Jiji-san, Kakashi-nii and Sasuke-kun" I yelled with tears running down my face.


	3. What is love

Sasuke's pov

"Shut up! I'm not a monster I'm a human being just like you, I didn't have a choice in the matter, I was born the day that happened and my parents died that day to, to add to that i dont even know who my parents are, i only have Jiji-san, Kakashi-nii and Sasuke-kun" she yelled with tears rolling down her tanned whiskered face.

'she only has three people that care for her? i want to show her what a mothers and fathers love is since she didn't have any from her birth' i pulled her tighter into my chest to hug her,

'Damn it Uchiha's aren't suppose to show emotions or care about anyone elses but it hurts me to see her cry' she started just full out crying.

"i-i-m so -- sorry" she sobbed out, 

"Don't be you shouldn't because you are perfect your not a monster your naruto uzumaki my friend, now lets go and leave these villager be" I said trying to cheer her up, i held her bridal style in my arms she held onto me with her hands crying.

"can you please bring me to the hokage monuments please especially the fourths please" she asked me with her ocean blue eyes staring into my onyx ones.

No ones pov

As they headed towards the monuments the hokage was was watching, he noticed that naruto was crying so he decided that he would go up to meet them in a while.

Naruto and Sasuke made it to the fourths head and they sat down,

"i always come here when i get sad, it helps me calm down i've tried sitting on the Jiji-sans but it didn't help so i just picked this one" naruto said while facing sasuke but was looking at the slowly setting sun that casted pinks and oranges into the slowly darkening sky, then she started crying sasuke pulled her into his arms and hugged her. 

'he hugged me what do i do? what is this feeling its like im releasing something that ive bottled up for a long time, should i relax, i think ill do that' she had a faint blush upon her face with a truthful smile.

sasukes pov

'shes smiling i think im helping her, her crying is slowly fading away' sasuke thought with a smile on his face 'thank god i don't want to ever see her cry again' ,

"ahem" i saw silver haired anbu with i dog mask show up, naruto looked up to see him, she wiped away her tears,

"thank you sasuke i hope to see you again tomorrow i have to go because kakashi-nii wants to go home" she said with a smile, just then my brother showed up to see me and naruto hugging,

'oh great now hes gonna make fun of me',

"yeah ill see you tomorrow my nii-san is here we have to go home" i said and i let go of her she waved goodbye and the dog guy pulled naruto into his arms like a princess and dissapeared with a poof of smoke.

"lets go home sasuke" my nii-san said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
From within the homage tower, the third homage smiled, it seems that Naruto had added another person to her precious people, it was a good thing, they would all be safe, nothing would happen to her or them.


	4. Sasuke’s parents

"why do i have to meet them again" i asked for the thousandth time since the beginning of practice when sasuke told me.

-flashback no jutsu-

"naruto my parents want to have you over for dinner since nii-san told them what happened they also asked if kakashi would come to that is if he isn't busy with anbu stuff?" sasuke asked after we got to our spot that we usually spared in,

"why would they invite me, don't they hate me?" i asked confused once i pulled out a kunai,

"no they don't, they want to meet the one that got me to take my mask off to and not hind behind it, they say that I've changed in the last year and they think its because im opening up to you, well i mean i usually am the emo ass that's rude to everyone but its different for you," he said while we started sparing.

-kai-releases flashback no jutsu-

"please just come you'll get free food" he said, knowing that anything with food would most likely get her to come, 

"hmm i guess your right, and i would like to see what your mother is like" she mumbled the last part.

"hmm what did you say?" He asked, 

"oh nothing" she said, he had heard her but he was happy that she wanted to meet his mother. 

================================================================================

later that day- to be exact around dinner time-

================================================================================

"kakashi-nii, we have to go if were gonna be early, i don't want to make a bad impression on mikoto and fugaku-san, and plus itachi-san is sasukes brother and i don't want to look bad and espeaully for sasukes sake, please just come, you can wear your anbu stuff, just please come!!" i nagged at kakashi-nii to come, he was reading his porno again. 

"fine but this a one time only thing okay" he got up off the couch and put his book in his back pocket, but he pulled out a box after he put the book away "you look good with that kimono but you need your hair up in a bun, so here take these" he gave me the black box.

"wow their pretty, but i don't know how to put them in my hair" i said, i looked at the blue pink and white hair pieces, 

I was kind of sad that i didn't know how to put them in my hair, when they were so pretty, they matched my eyes along with my kimono,

"here give me them and get your brush" i ran and got my brush

10 minutes later my hair was up in a bun and i was looking in the mirror,

"thanks kakashi-nii, oh no were gonna be late come on hurry up" i dragged him out of the house.

================================================================================

with sasuke,

'i wonder if she is gonna be on time, its probably because shes dragging kakashi here, that would be just like her, hmm i wonder if she is gonna wear something like a kimono, that would be pretty, if she doesn't my kaa-san will surly teach her some manners but i highly doubt they will faze her tomboy personality' i started walking to the front entrance of the uchiha compound, my kaa-san made me where a black and white uchiha kimono that had the clans logo on the back,

i walked up to see kakashi standing their with, my eyes automatically go to the person standing next to him,

'wow she is so beautiful' i thought, naruto was wearing a blue kimono that had an assortment of pink and white flowers all over it, her hair was in a traditional bun and she had two blue and white flower pins that held up her hair,

'i know i look good right!!" she said

"no" i said, she looked at me confused and kakashi was catching onto what i was doing and gave me the thumbs up

"wha--" she had tears coming to her eyes, she was gonna ruin her makeup, 

"you don't look good you look amazing" she stoped crying and looked at me surprised, 

"do you mean it" she asked dabbing away the tears as to make sure her makeup didn't get ruined "oh and by the way you look good to considering your not scowling at everything, hehe"

"yeah i meant it now come on supper is gonna be ready soon" i lead kakashi and her to the house, 

================================================================================

"kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san were back" i yelled to get the attention of everyone in the house,

kaa-san and tou-san came out and a couple seconds later nii-san came out,

"welcome nice to meet you" kaa-san greeted, 

"thank you for having me and and nii-san over for dinner mikoto and fukagu-san, i have been wanting to meet you for a while now" naruto bowed and thanked my kaa-san and tou-san which was surprising until she looked up and glared at kakashi, 

"nii-san they are inviting us for dinner and you be so rude as to not introduce me and you since you are the man!" 

"uhh. sorry i was just surprised how my imouto is acting, and where her manners come from all of a sudden, my name is kakashi hatake, i work close with your son in the anbu, this here is my adoptive imouto" he finished of his sentence with a smile,

"nii- san i was trying to be polite but no you go ahead and bee rude, baka"

"now now lets not fight and lets go e~~" she was interrupted by someones stomach rumbling, i looked over to naruto to see her blushing like a tomato, 

"huhuhuh ahha" i was trying to hold back a laugh by covering my mouth but that ended in failure

"im sorry, and you shut up sasuke, teme" she said while hitting me,

"hahahaha" kaa-san started laughing "your just like your mother"

"your talking about my kaa-san kushina"

kaa-san looked surprised "how did you know?"

"well theirs my last name and the fact that i have the same color hair and eyes as the fourth which is my father and so i know that kushina and minato are my parents, im not that stupid as not to notice the resemblance between us" tou-san nodded in approval

"Sasuke your friend is the smart one, good job at picking her."


	5. Time-skip

'bang bang' "Naruto open up lady Tsunade has summoned you she says it's important"

"Naruto get up its Sasuke here you need to see Hokage-sama"

"ill be right there tell Her to wait" I mumbled as I rolled back over

"okay, but"

"ahhhhhhh what the hell my legs hurt I was stretching them, why did you pick me up out of bed?"

"because you need to see Hokage-sama" I was wearing short shorts and a black tank top, 'I can't blush right now' I grabbed the top of my tank top and pulled it up,

"fine leave so I can get dressed"

\------------m30 mins later ---------------------------------

"baa-chan you wanted to se-- pervy sage your back!" I yelled as I noticed him standing beside baa-chan

"yes naruto I wanted to see you, it has to do with you and Jiraiya, you will be leaving the village for three years to train with Jiraiya"

"why three years?"

"that's how long it will take you to learn what your going to do with him"

"yes, baa-chan when do we leave?"

"tomorrow at noon" I was so shocked that we were leaving so early,

"Okay, do I need anything for the trip?" 

"Bring some kunai shuriken, and an extra pair of clothes," Jiraiya said

"Okay then, see you tomorrow" I waved and left the tower. 

\-----------------------time-skip --------------  
\---------------------2 years later--------------

"Ero-Senin, my clothes are all ripped"

"Then why don't we buy you some new ones, oh yeah when you bought that, it looks like the one your mother had." 

"Seriously kaa-San and I had almost the same outfit, ouhhhhh can I get one like tou-San?" 

"Huh, what do you mean, wait hold on you knew your kaa-San Kushi-chan and your tou-San Minato?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I, I look like a girl version of my father with whiskers and I act like my mom and plus I have her last name" 

"Okay, you can almost have the same outfit as him" 

"Thank you Pervy-sage"

\-----------another time skip jutsu-----------1 year later/ the image that's in the header is what her outfit looks like and with the outfit that was in the first chapter before that-------

I was walking to the village, I had my katana in my storage seal that I made when pervy-sage was teaching me I read a whole bunch of books and fuunijustu, I also put a resistance seal on my left arm (The resistance seal is to help with stamina and speed) my level is up to 14 the downside to the seal is that I have to take it off one day a week or else I wouldn't be used to my speed without it, when I first put it on it felt like I was trudging through mud and water. 

"Halt do you have something to do in the village?" 

"Oh come on you don't remember me its Naruto Uzumaki" 

"Whaaaaat your back already"

"Yes kay im gonna go and see baa-chan" 

"Wait naruto wait for your guide" 

"Nope I'm good, Kay see yeah" I ran away from them I couldn't wait to see Sasuke, 

\----------on the other side of Konoha- with Sasuke and konohamaru, moaggi and udon-----------

Achoooo "ah man someone hot is talking about me" 

"Sasuke isn't it someone somewhere is talking about you?" 

"Shut up I have a mission to pick someone up at the gates" 

"Is the person I'm supposed to pick up here?" 

"I'm there is someone in town waiting for you and you'll like it," the guards say  
'Wait naruto is home' "come on you two I think Naruto is back" 

"Boss is back." I ran until I found a mop of blonde hair standing on top of a light pole,

"Naruto is that you?" She jumped down with her red with black flamed cloak.

\------------------naruto pov-----------

"Hmm" I looked down to see Sasuke, and konohamaru "Sasuke and konohamaru" I jumped off and flipped onto the ground "hey guys how's it going!" I rubbed the back of my head and put on my foxy grin,

"Boss look at this, henge!!" He henged into the sexy jutsu,

"Konohamaru grow up, we ninja don't need that you need something better" "shadow clone jutsu, harem jutsu" a whole bunch of naked naruto guys popped out.

(Insert huge nosebleed)

Sakura was walking by, she had seen me do the jutsu. 

"Narutoooooooo chaaaa" she hit me really hard,

"Itai Itai, that hurt Sakura-chan" 

"Grow up naruto"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Come in" I burst through the door and jumped on baa-chan, "I'm back and I'm a lot stronger!!" 

"Hmmm I can see that, well now that your back I have someone that you'll be fighting"

"Really who is it" 'Knock knock' 

"Come in"

"Lady Tsunade, the chuunin exam papers are all in"

"Huh I'll be fighting Shika (Shikamaru) and ummmm her"

"Huh naruto is that you, you look more mature"

"No, she hasn't changed at all"

"I thought as much she'll be just as troublesome"

"No, you'll be fighting someone else he's right outside the window" I walked over to the window and pushed it up, I looked out to see. 

"Kakashi-nii, I'm fighting you?!! Also, I'm back! Oh yeah here" I handed him the new copy of the porn he always reads 

"thank you Naru-chan" he grabbed the book and puffed away "awwwwww I really wanted to fight him" 

"well team 7 is all fighting him"


	6. Team 7 vs Kakashi-sensei part 1

run down of naruto's skills

ninja rank- high anbu

taijutsu- high anbu  
Ninjutsu- kage lvl  
Kenjutsu- master  
fuinjutsu- master

hiraishin no jutsu(flying thunder god technique)

Uzumaki chakra chains(like her mothers Kushina) 

Uzumaki chakra sealing ink (Turns chakra into ink that is invesible but when you put chakra into it it is visible)

summonings- toads and fox

sealing scroll(well its the seal part) on arm

resistance seal- lvl 14

enough of that lets get on with the fight their is more but I have to get better at this lol

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up at seven that morning, she had gotten into her outfit,(the one that is in the header image, you pick which ever one you like best just remember that she has a katana)she had taken an apple and some water and went for morning training, 

Naru pov

'god i cant believe he left right after i gave him the book, man i should have given it to him after the fight' i was stretching and activating my resistance seal 'hmmm i should go up another level, hmm I'll do that after the fight with kakashi-nii ' I did some laps around the training Fields and did some chakra control exercises, I layed down on the fresh grass, I didn't realize how tired I was, I had fallen asleep.

Mindscape

"Kurama you idiot, I told you not to do anything or else it would fall apart" I rubbed my temples 'god how stupid and round up can he get in here, yeah I know I changed my mindscape to a forested area and he only has a collar with the seal on it but still, I told him not to go wild for a while or else the thing would break'   
I walked over to the wall and started repairing it with the seal I put on it, 

"Sorry, kit" he lied down and curled in a ball,

"No it's fine, just don't do it again" I walked over to him and rubbed behind his ears in truth the kyuubi no yoko, only put up a mean front, while in fact he had the mind of a baby fox, I had only recently found this out when I changed my mindscape, I layed down in between his legs and he wrapped one of his tails around me too I had almost fallen asleep when he got up and shook me off, 

Back to the training field

I sat up abruptly "kurama you idiot don't do that you nearly killed me because you scared me!" I yelled out 

"Naru who are you talking to?" I looked up to see that the rest of the team had made it, sasuke was the one to ask the question

"Huh well umm how do I put this, I was talking to kurama or as you would call him the kyuubi no yoko" I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled

"Are you crazy, he's a demon, that goes to show you that you really are the demon" Sakura yelled grabbing a kunei, kakashi-nii san was gonna go and stop her, I put my arm out in front of him,

"Sakura you may see me as a demon but, I am not, he was tricked into attacking the village by a masked guy that had the sharingan, my dad fought him and then sealed the kyuubi within me, my mother and father had jumped in front of his claw to stop him from killing me, dad sealed him away with my mothers and his chakra imbedded within the seal, when I had first meet kurama, he had said sorry so many times and I asked him why and he told me, he was mean at first but I made him show his true self to me, I wasn't expecting that his personality wou~~~" 

Sasuke pov

'Her eyes are dulling'  
"Naruto are you okay?" I grabbed her shoulder she didn't respond   
'What's wrong with her?' 

Naru pov

"Don't you dare tell them!" Kurama yelled at me

"And what if I want to it's not like you can stop me now go back to bed you grumpy bastered" oh I forgot to mention that he has a split personality, the one you saw before and the one where he is always sleepy and grumpy 

"Oh I can do more than you think my kit" Kurama chuckled 

I was back in the real world with everyone looking at me worriedly except Sakura, 

"Shut up you grumpy bastered" I heard laughing behind me well more like chuckling I turned to see sasuke trying to hold in laughter, then it broke into full blown laughter 

"Aha the way you talk to him it's like your the one that contols him, and it sounds like you get along with Kurama" sasuke said

"That's because we do" I walked over to sasuke and sat beside him I wanted to start the fight

"Stay away from my sasuke-kun you whore" Sakura ran at me ready to punch me, I grabbed a kunai and threw it past her but she still kept going not noticing the fact that it was a special Kunai, I teleported to it and used the uzumaki chakra ink to put a gravity seal on her that made her do a face plant,

"Eh what did you do to me and how did you do it so fast?" Sakura yelled from the ground 

"Hiraishin no jutsu and Uzumaki style: gravity seal" I said as I swing my fathers three pronged kunai on my fingers, kakashi-nii looked shocked,

"Why do you have your own style you don't even come from a clan, you monster" she said.


	7. Team 7 vs Kakashi-sensei part two

"Why do you have your own style you don't even come from a clan, you monster" she said

\---------------------------------------------- 

"That is where you are wrong Sakura-chan, I come from the Uzumaki clan from the village of Uzushiogakure, hidden in the land of whirlpools, we are the main family while the Senju clan was once part of our clan as branch members, we had a good alliance between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure, you know the signs on the leafs flack jackets are my clans symbol, it is a sign of friendship and good will between us, and continues to this day" I took a breath, 

"but that changed, we were a feared clan by many because of our sealing abilities, most of the hidden villages worked together and took us out during the war, the few survivors of my ancestors fled to different parts of the world, that is why Uzushiogakure isn't a hidden village anymore, 

we Uzumaki have long lives, quick healing and large chakra reserves, our clan has a Kekkei genkai, only the males of the pure blooded uzumaki could awaken the rinnegan, we are descendants of the sage of six paths, the pure blooded females are able to use Kanzen tenkai, which allows an abnormally extended longevity, advanced regeneration, adamantine attacking chains, adamantine sealing chains, and the ability to heal a person with our blood," I had closed by eyes and remembering when I was in the land of eddies, searching around in the ruins of my clans home.

"Naru how are you an Uzumaki if you are most likely the last?" Sasuke asked 'he knew the first name of my mother and he knew my father was the fourth hokage, couldn't he figure out the rest';

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning, lord firsts wife was Mito Uzumaki, she was the first jinchuriki of the kyuubi, she lived from the founding of konoha into the third hokages reign, 

when she was nearing the end of her life my mother Kushina Uzumaki was brought to the village to be the new vessel of the fox, my mother was born with a very special and strong chakra even for Uzumaki, it was powerful enough to suppress the kyuubi." I sat down on the ground and motioned everyone else to do the same 

"I'm gonna have you watch my memories, and thoughts" I said I put a seal on everyone's hands, My memories started with my mother and stuff. 

"Their is only one time the seal on a jinchuriki weakens, and that is when a female jinchuriki gets pregnant, during the nine months between when a female jinchuriki gets pregnant and gives birth, the seal holding back the tailed beast weakens quit a bit, as the energy that is normally used to tame it is instead converted to the growing baby, 

it was on October 10 16 years ago, the day I was born, somehow a masked man found this secret out, the nine tails was still sealed in my mother but, my father had left, the masked man then extracted the nine tails from the weakened seal, he then controlled it and made it attack the village," 

"do you know what happened on that day?" 

"The yondamie killed the nine tailed fox but died" Sakura responded 

"True that's what it says in the history books, but the truth is he didn't kill it, it is physically impossible to kill a tailed beast because it is mostly made out of chakra, 

my mother was ready to take him with her when she died, so we could at least reduce the interval when the nine tails would reamerg again, so my father and me could live, my father didn't like this idea, 

so my father had to seal it into a new born baby, my father didn't want to sacrifice someone else's child if he couldn't do it himself, so he would seal it in me, he would seal half of it in himself and the other half of it in me, but since he wasn't a jinchuriki he had to use the reaper death seal, 

the actions for using this seal is death, the reason why he would seal half of it in himself than seal all of it in me is because it is physically impossible and strategically un wise, my dad believed that one day the masked man would bring chaos to the ninja world and I would be the one to stop him, me who's godfather and godmother are master jhiraiya and lady tsunade, will open up the future of the jinchuriki. My father sealed the dark half of kyuubi in himself to take to death forever and the other light half of the kyuubi in me, 

he embedded his and my mothers chakra into the eight sign seal, he wanted when the time came for me to control the nine tails that she would be their to help me, my mother objected this she didn't want me to carry such a heavy burden and use the reaper death seal just so she could meet me when I got older, he said that to forsake ones nation and ones village is exactly the same as forsaking ones own child, her very own homeland was destroyed and she should know that, a harsh life awaits those who don't have a land to call home besides our family is one of ninja, he said that she had to tell me things that he couldn't he wasn't doing it for him or her, he was doing it for me, that he would die for me as it was his duty as my father. 

He then sealed half of it in him, my father then put me on a sealing alter, my mother then started coughing up blood he left me united, kyuubi took that chance to kill me, my mother and father then jumped in front of his claw and stopped it from hitting me, they said their goodbyes because they wouldn't be able to see me for a while" 

The whole thing was playing to my team

(like the anime episodes where they seal it in naruto so yeah) -in jutsu- start music here-

"Naruto don't be a picky eater, just eat a lot so you grow up big and strong .... and make sure that you bath everyday and that you stay warm too .... also don't stay up to late, make sure you get plenty of sleep, don't forget to make friends as well you don't need a tun of them okay just a few is fine.... as long as their ones that you can really trust... and your mom wasn't really good at this... make sure you study hard and learn your ninjutsu.... always remember everyone is good at somethings and not so good at others, so even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed okay.... when your at the academy respect your teachers and upper class men... oh now this is important regarding the 3 prohibitions of a shinobi, be extra careful of lending and borrowing money.... take your pay and put it in a savings account, no alcohol till your of age, to much sake is bad for you so practice moderation, and another prohibition is men, keep in mind that this world is made up of men and woman, and at some point you'll notice boys and that's normal just be careful don't fall for the bad ones, just go out their and find someone like your father, oh that reminds me speaking of the 3 prohibitions you should be extra weary of master jhiraiya-sensei ya know, naruto I'm sorry to say.....their will be plenty of hardships and and painful times ahead... just be true to yourself.... make sure to have dreams... and have confidence to make those dreams come true... oh naruto... theirs so much.. oh so much more... their are so many things I wish I had time to pass onto you... so much more I wanted to tell you.. I wish I could stay with you longer... I love you, minato I'm sorry I used up your time" kushina said threw pants and pain

"No it's alright, naruto my words to you, huh I guess your talkative mother... said it all"

"Eight sign seal..."


	8. Team 7 vs Kakashi-sensei part three

Naru pov.....

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, what I saw made me laugh, everyone except Sakura were wide eyed,

"Naru how do you know about this, I only thought you knew who they were" kakashi-nii asked me looking serious 

"Well it's not like.... I'm dumb or anything, when we.... me and pervy sage were by uzushiogakure, well hold on, we were walking and suddenly I disappeared, pervy sage wasn't saying anything so I didn't know he wasn't behind me, he had started looking for me, but he couldn't find me then he walked were I had disappeared, he walked right into a barrier, it was an uzumaki barrier, 

well anyways I walked by this little stone hut, me being me I went over to it walked into a barrier, and did it again until I noticed the blood seal that was on it so I bit my fingers and it unlocked, pervy sage was still trying to get threw until it disappeared and he fell forward he searched for me until he found me in front of the hut walking around it, he asked why and I said I couldn't get in, that's when he noticed the uzumaki spiral   
He yelled "you...you found the uzushiogakure Kage resting ground" (the place where they were barried), 

I shrugged at him and went to the front of the hut and walked in but hit a barrier again, I asked pervy sage how I could unlock this he didn't know, he tried to walk in but he was zapped and fell to the ground, well that left me to do the rest, 

I put my hand on the barrier all of a sudden I was doing hand signs to a jutsu I didn't even know, the barrier glowed yellow and then started disappearing, the candles in the hall started up, I walked threw the halls no doors or anything, I then came to a big room with 3 uzukage (idk what they called their kage, I don't even know if they have 3 uzukage or 1 I tried getting information but me being lazy I didn't get far, lol) stone statues, then three tomb stones underneath it, I stepped into the middle and a bright flash of light happened.

-flashback no jutsu- 

I walked into a big dome place it had statues of uzukage and tomb stones under it, the sealing had a big sky light in the middle with other ones surrounding it, it made a wired pattern that was painted on, it looked like the moon or sun were supposed to be there and other things were to go in the other skylights, i looked down to the ground and saw lines carved into the ground, i walked into the center to get a better look but that didn't work because a bright flash of light happened, i heard footsteps, from the way they were walking i would say it was three males.

"kushina-chan im so happy you are alright, why didn't you came back sooner?" a man with red hair tied in a pony tail, talked (you know that guy that represented uzushiogakure in the anime that was standing beside the first hokage, well anyways that's what this guy was wearing, oh yeah naruto is wearing the outfit like her moms) he stood beside two other people(the guy with white hair in the anime) and a guy with red hair that looked like the man that talked.

"huh, i think you have the wrong person, Kushina was my mother" i said, i bowed

"idiot does it look like she is from our clan!" the second guy with the red hair said

"no but why does she look like my kushi-chan" he said back

"well then ask her she did say something about her being her mother" 

"you speak" he yelled at me

"ahhhhhhh... im sorry please don't hurt me!" i covered my head with my hands and crouched down

"im sorry about them, i am the first uzukage from the uzumaki clan, they and i would like you to explain why you look like my great granddaughter, and myself how you got in here" he crouched down beside me and padded my back. i looked up he looked like a nice man

"its okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, or for full name it is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, i am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage, i got in here by doing some hand seals and taking down the barrier and i am currently on a three year training mission, with the legendary toad sage jhiraiya or as i call him pervy sage" i said

"your a Namikaze and Uzumaki, oh god what have you done kushi-chan you made an unstoppable ninja" he cried

"well that explains a lot, how come Kushina-chan isn't with you or your father?" the first uzukage said

"..........there dead" i whispered 

"hmm i didn't quite catch that, i think i miss heard you" the third uzukage said

".........i-i-i- i said there dead okay, there gone no longer here to help me, not here to give me hugs when i need them, there not here to beat up the villagers that hurt and yell at me because i have the kyuubi in me, there dead!" i yelled tears flowing out of my eyes, they looked shocked "you hate me to, don't you, you want me to die, because of something i had no control over, i-i-i-i-i i don't know what to do anymore, what is there for me to live for, no one likes me, i hate everything, they hate me i-i-i-im cursed i don't need love" 

"don't say that, my kushi-chan wouldn't want you to be this way, she would say that even the most cursed person needed love" the third came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and hugged me.


	9. Team 7 vs Kakashi part four

Naruto pov

"I had trained with the uzukage for a year before their chakra ran out, but before that they talked with me and gave me stuff, i got to know my great gramps, grand uncle and grandpa more, he was really cool, he talked about grandma and mom a lot, i learned that mom had a brother and sister who were older than mom, they had been away on a mission when we got attacked, 

they never whet looking for mom or grandma, i was kind of mad about that, but he told me that they were still alive i was happy about that" i said, i was holding my feet together and rocking back and forth, i had a big smile on my face,

"Imouto, do you know if kushina-san's brother or sister know that she had a child?" kakashi nii asked

"yeah they know, grandpa said that they tried looking for mom after the kyuubi attack, but didn't have any luck, funny thing is that they had talked to each other numeras times while mom was on missions and had no clue that they were related, and they tried looking for me, I guess in the uzumaki you can tell if another uzumaki comes into being" i said

"yeah right like thats true, your probably making all of this up so you can be popular, and get sasuke-kun's attention, righhhhhhht sasuke- kun, you like me better then her~~" sakura sang and latched onto sasuke, who looked like he was going to explode because he was pissed at what she was saying about naruto. 

I got up, her eyes following my every move, i let my ki (killing intent, you all should know this but whatever) leak out, i could feel kakashi nii's as well

Sasukes pov

'im glad she got to meet her family and the fact that her mother was the clan heir is cool, if uzushogakure wasn't destroyed that would mean that kushina would've been the fourth uzukage and then naruto would have been the fifth ' i hadn't been paying attention to anything else that kakashi was saying i only listened to naruto.

"yeah right like thats true, your probably making all of this up so you can be popular, and get sasuke-kun's attention, i bet your parents were no name ninja and just gave you uzumaki name because it was a hated name, righhhhhhht sasuke- kun, you like me better then her~~" sakura sang and latched onto me, i was pissed at what sakura had said to my naruto. 

'wait my naruto....' i watched naruto, her eyes hardened, her eyes were so cold that it scared me, she got up from the ground and let her ki leak out, i could also feel kakashi sensei's too, it was so cold and thick, with the little amount she let out, i stopped breathing, i then felt it ease off, but sakura tensed, i looked at her, she was looking at naruto with dull green eyes, her skin was pale even paler than sai's, she started shaking violently, i slipped my arm from her.

after a minute it stopped, sakura look at naruto and ran into some bushes and puked 

when she came back she stood four feet away, she still had hatred in her eyes, i knew naruto saw it, when sakura was going to open her mouth naruto disapered in a flash of yellow

"hirashin level two" she said, she stood right in front of sakura and slapped her, the sound of her hitting sakura rang out a long silence followed "what the hell do you know, i was trying to be nice and calm, but you lost that chance after you said that.

What the hell do you know about me, im trying to explain my family that i didn't find out about till a year ago, and you go and say something about my family, my parents to my face, how would you like it if your parents were killed the day you were born and you only had a few people that didn't hate you, and you just found out about your family and have someone go and talk shit about it, huh......" 

"....i-i....." sakura tried to talk

"I thought as much you cant say anything, so i ask again what the hell do you know!!" naruto yelled,

"......"

"nothing exactly, you have had things handed to you on a silver platter, me i worked for it, when you get home you probably take your parents for granted and probably wish they were dead, well when you go home today you make dinner for them and tell them how much you love them, you dont know how much longer you got with them!" she yelled in her face, she walked away, she started heading to the village 

"naruto come back im sor--" sakura tried to say

"save it, dont follow me, i want to be alone, teme you know where to find me" she looked at me, i saw a tear leave her eyes, and she was... blushing.

"yeah" i respond, she nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"sakura you are dismissed for today, we will have our fight tomorrow"

"yes sensei" she walked away, we waited till she was gone, i couldn't sense her chakra any more so she was gone, but i felt hokage-sama's chakra right beside kakashi's.

"hokage-sama and jhiryia-sama i believe you heard all of it" kakashi asked, tsunade looked like she was gonna explode

"hahaha next time i see my apprentice im gonna beat her into the ground for what she did to my granddaughter" tsunade said as she held up her fist in ball

"hmmm yes you better tsunade, if you wish i can help you with that" jhiryia said, "sasuke i know your close with naru-chan, go see her and calm her down, after that tell her to meet me and tsunade in the hokage tower, you come to and kakashi as well, its important" 

"hai" i ran to the hokage monument knowing she would be their.

Naru pov

'what she said was totally un called for'

i sat on dads head i put a small barrier around me so only sasuke could sense me and get close,

i started crying why had she said that, how could she break my mask that easily, why did it end this way, i started hyperventilating, i needed to calm down

'deep breath naru, in out just like that, their you got it, your okay' kurama soothed me 

'kyu do you think... he still likes me?' i asked kurama in my head.

'I dont know kit, but promise me that you'll take kushina's father and your mother's words to heart' kurama said,

"yeah i know, 'even the most cursed person needs love,' was mothers and grandpa was 'even if you are hated and feared by all except a few, you will find love' i like them both together 'even the most cursed person needs love, and even if you are hated and feared by all except a few, you will find love" i felt warm arms reach around me and put their head in the crook of my neck.

"i like that, it sounds good" Sasuke said, he let go and turned me around and pulled me into his chest

"thankyou" i whispered, we stayed like that for a while,

"have you calmed down?" he asked

"yeah i think i needed that" 

"well we have to go talk to tsunade and jhiryia, they said it was important and they wanted me and kakashi-sensei their"

"hmm i wonder why baa-chan and ero-sennin want to talk to me?" i thought aloud, "kai" i released the barrier, "hold onto me" i said.....i then blushed.

"why" he had to ask

"baka, im teleporting to baa-chans office" i said

"hai, hai" he grabed my shoulder and i focused, i searched for the three pronged kunai i had placed around the village, i found the one in baa-chan's office and teleported to it, i felt sasukes grip tighten, and i looked back to see him look like he was gonna throw up.

"sorry i forgot to say ' be ready you might feel sick' sorry" i rubbed the back of my head i laughed nervosly, i turned around to see the village elders staring at me with utter hatred in their eyes,

"Naruto Uzumaki, explain your self right now why you know the fourth hokage's jutsu, why the demon of the village knows it, you stole it didnt you, your punished by death for this action" they said, they didnt even notice sasuke behind me, until he stepped forward, i put my hand out to stop him.

"oh im sorry that i have a right to my clans and fathers jutsu, i thought you would have known that, well in case you didn't im Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, if you do not believe me, run tests, ask the hokage ask the toad sanin, ask the joinins ask my team mates, even if you do kill me watch as your village falls apart because you have no leader, no ninja, go right ahead not my problem" i said

"silence, Minato and Kushina's child was killed during the kyuubi attack" one of them said

"hmm is that right the last time i checked, i was still alive, and that kurama was still sealed in me" i said

"non sense, show me proof"

"okay," i unzipped my gray and orange shirt, ero-senin looked away knowing if he looked he would get beaten to death, sasuke blushed 'kyu he blushed'

'yeah whatever are you gonna do what i think your gonna do after you show them the seal?' he asked

'yeah' i lifted up my fishnet shirt and showed them the seal on my belly they looked shocked,

"i need more proof, how do we know your not lying by putting a fake seal their" they said

"well you asked for it" i bit my thumb swiped it over the seal, "summoning jutsu" their was poof of smoke and a large orange fox with nine tails sat, he walked over to me and sat next to me, "nice to see your not in a bad mood kurama or should i say kyuubi" the elders gasped

"the kyuubi it been set free, were under attack" they yelled frantically

i walked over to them i let my ki leak out "oh please, the nine tails is much much bigger than that, now that you believe me, i ask you to leave" i looked at them sternly

"i will no-" they started, i sent kurama back and pulled down my fish net shirt and then zipped up my gray and orange shirt,

"i said leave, you fools digust me, no wonder baa-chan hates you, i see now how jiji-san was cooed into many things by you, but you are not doing that with me, and i mean it, im sure baa-chan would make me killing you and accident saying that you guys were killed when you were out of the village, am i right baa-chan?" i looked over the elders to baa-chan with a big smile, it was returned with one equal to it,

"yes, they were ambushed by missing nin, only a few anbu made it out a live, oh how sad i am to say this" she fake cried i burst out laughing, 

"Now you see, now get out before i actually kill you" i looked at them, they quickly got out of the room.

"so baa-chan what did you want to talk about?" i asked with a big foxy grin, ero-senin and sasuke were shaking their heads at how my attitude could make a u turn in a secound.

"wait for kakashi to get here"

"you wanted something" 

"speak of the devil" i said.


	10. The heiress

\-------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, as you know, you are the heiress to the uzumaki and namikaze clan, I was wondering if you wanted to join them together, so they would be one clan, but before that..... Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would you like to be the clan head of both clans?" Baa-chan asked me,

"Yes, I would like to be clan head, and yes I would like to join the two clans together" I said in a determined voice,

"Very well, I will show you to the compounds after the concil meeting, we have half an hour, sasuke and kakashi don't be late"

"Yes lady tsunade" sasuke replied,

"Baa-chan I'm gonna go home for a bit okay"

"Go ahead come back here in half an hour"

"Yeah, wanna come?, see you at the meeting kakashi-nii" I looked to sasuke and he nodded, we disappeared in a yellow flash.

\-------------------------------------------------

Tsunade pov

"Lady hokage why have you asked us to a meeting" the amuko civilian clan asked,

"Well, we have finally gotten our new clan head of the uzumaki-namikaze clan"

"That's impossible, their is no such uzumaki clan" the haruno civilian clan said,

"Silence, their is an uzumaki clan, they were one of the strongest clans to exist, but I have a question, who is this person that joined the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans together" inochi yamanaka asked,

"Good question inochi, I ask that all of you stay clam, I will show you evidence after she comes in" I stuck the three pronged kunai in table and Channelled a little bit of chakra into it, A bright flash of yellow and naruto stood next to me in her battle outfit that had, black anbu pants, gray and orange trimmed long sleeve shirt with a vest like white with red flames that had the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan crests on the cloak, she had her long messy hair in a ponytail, she had black fingerless gloves, and her blue and red katana at her side.

\-------------------------------------------------

Naruto pov

"What is this, why is she using the fourth hokages move!!!" Hojo civilian clan said,

"I'm sorry, Am I not allowed to use the jutsu that my father used, oh nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head" I bowed,

"Kill it!" The shin civilian clan said, he came at me with a switch blade, 

"Uzumaki style: sealing chains" I yelled, I felt the chakra chains manifest, I wrapped them around the man and and put a seal around the blade. The whole ninja clan heads gasped, 

"Naruto is that what I think it is" Fukagu Uchiha asked, he remembered that kushina was good friends with Mikoto and he saw her use the sealing chains before.

"Yes I have unlocked a part of the kekkei genkai of the uzumaki clan" I said,

"Part of it what do you mean?" Fukagu asked,

"The full kekkei genkai of the uzumaki clan is the rennigan and the adamantine sealing and attacking chains, my mother had them, you probably remember my mother using them from when she was friends with Mikoto-San" fukagu nodded, he sat down, behind him stood sasuke, 

"Hokage-Sama explain why the demon is here!!!" The haruno clan exclaimed, 'man how annoying can this clan get' I slammed my hand on the table putting a creak in it, I saw sasuke snicker from the corner of my eye, 

"Shut up will ya, I've had it with your clan, what the hell is wrong with me that you have to be so bitchy, like what the hell, your daughter is enough to deal with, but I swear to god the whole clan is like this!" I yelled, right into Sakura's mothers face,

"Naru please clam down" sasuke said, I took a deep breath,

"I'm okay now, as I was saying I am here to take the position of clan head of the uzumaki-namikaze clan, i hope you will help me get accustomed to how these things work, i would also like to get to know all of you, that is if i get enough votes from everyone here" i looked to baa- chan,

"i will now ask all of you to state yes or no if you would like naruto uzumaki to be the new clan head of the uzumaki-namikaze clan" tsunade said, 

"Yes" Shikaku Nara said,

"Yes, because naruto's parentage plays a role" Hiashi Hyūga said,

"Yes because naruto is a responsible individual" Fugaku Uchiha said,

"Yes" Tsume Inuzuka said,

"Yes, I would think that naruto is a good clan head" Shibi Aburame said,

"Naruto is a fine girl, so yes" Chouza Akimichi said,

"Yes, dad loved naruto as his own" Asuma Sarutobi said,

"Yes, naruto would be a good clan head with my daughter" Inochi Yamanaka said,

"Yes" Koharu Utatane,

"No" Mitokado Homura,

"No" said Shimura Danzo,

"Yes" said Hatake Kakashi,

"No, the demon is not elagable to be a clan leader" said the haruno clan representative,

"No" said the shin clan representative,

"No" said Hojo clan representative,

"No" said the Heita clan representative,

"No" said the Unkai clan representative,

"No" said the Amoko clan representative,

"it is official, voted 10-8 that uzumaki-namikaze naruto will be the clan head" tsunade said,

"lady tsunade wont naruto be elagable for the C.R.A (clan restoration act)?" Hiashi Hyūga asked,

"ye~~" she was gonna respond but I interrupted her,

"i do not wish to take part of that, i will choose who or when i marry, i have relatives that probably have childeren, and last i checked the uzumaki clan still has some people roaming around i would like to ask those people to riside in the village, in the compound"i said,

"lady hokage i need proof that the demon is a namikaze and uzumaki, i will not let her be the clan head" haruno said,

"if you need proof then i will give it to you, follow me please" tsunade said,

"Where are we going" Haruno said,

"To the uzumaki and the namikaze compounds" she replied,

"But I thought the uzumaki didn't have a compound"

"They do but it's hidden closer to the the wall that connects to the stone face cliff, lady mito made the compound when she was still alive, naruto's mother lived in the compound for years until she married minato and moved into the namikaze compound"

"Wait when you say lady mito, you mean lord seconds wife mito uzumaki" haruno said,

"Yes"  
\-----------later after some walking----------  
"Well naruto you know what to do" Tsunade said pointing at the gate,

"Yep" I responded, I bit my thumb and swiped it on the seal, it began to glow   
'Click' the gate had made a noise, I pushed on the gate and it opened  
'Gasp' "it opened, she is a true uzumaki" said haruno,

"Of course I am, you guys are all idiots for not realizing that sooner" i said i turned around "I only want tsunade baa-chan, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Kakashi-nii, uchiha's, Hyūga, Inuzuka, yamanaka, and Asuma- sensei to come into the compound, all of the rest are to wait here, if you move I can tell when you come through the gate because mom put a chakra sensor on it" 

"Hai" they responded, 

"Alright follow me" I turned back around and walked into the compound "hmm she put a preservation seal on the house"I mumbled to myself.

"What was that" baa-chan asked,

"Mom put a preservation seal on the house, so it wouldn't get damaged from whether, and so the house inside would be clean and not collect dust"

"That's interesting, so where are we heading to first?" Baa-chan asked,

"My first bet would be the library, if anything mom would have kept the clan scrolls there" I said as I unlocked the door.

"Wow it's so big" 

"Of corse it is, it's clan compound, meant to hold a lot of people" sasuke said,

"Yeah I know that, teme"I made a face at him, I walked further into the house, i stopped in front of two black sliding doors, 

"Well go in, or are you gonna stand their having a staring contest with the door" baa-chan asked,

"Shut up baa-chan, this the first time I've had a place that is from my family, its nerve racking" I said glaring at her,

"Hn I understand that, but I want to get to the namikaze compound" fugaku said,

"Hai, hai I know, I want to get their too" I slid the door open, to find a big desk surrounded by book shelfs, one side had different size scrolls lined with different colored bands, their were yellow, blue, red and black, the other side had books and a lot of them,

"Wow this is bigger than the uchiha library" sasuke said, I didn't pay any attention to what he said, I looked around more and found a small scroll on the desk, it had a white band, I walked over to the desk, I tried to open it the I noticed the blood seal on it, I bit my thumb that had already healed and swiped it across it, it then opened, their was really neat writing, 

Dear Naruto-chan 

If you are reading this than that probably means me and minato have died, by the time you read this you will most likely be a Jonin, all I ask of you is to stay strong. 

(Their were smudged ink spots she must have been crying),

your father and me loved you so much, I know things will be tough.

I want you to know about the Uzumaki clan, the scrolls that have the yellow bands are about our history, start with the small ones first then get to the bigger ones, the blue ones are about the Uzumaki jutsu start with the small ones, the red scrolls are fuuinjutsu, the black ones are about kenjutsu, I hope that you will be able to master fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu. I dont have much time, your father is coming to get us soon, he plans on sealing the kyuubi in you, i dont like the idea because i dont want you to carry such a heavy burden by your self, you would have me or your father to be their for you, i hope the village have treated you well, if not im sorry about that, i hope you have made good friends that you can really trust, im sorry me and your father couldnt be their for you, im so sorry.  
I love you,   
Love your mother   
Kushina Uzumaki

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's pov

Naruto had opened a scroll, while she was reading she smiled, but then she started shaking, meaning she was crying, she she held the scroll to her chest and dell to the floor, i rushed over to her, she looked up to me, she looked so broken, she had tears running down her face.  
Looked at the scroll to find very neat handwriting, I read the last few sentences 

'I hope you have made good friends that you can really trust, I'm sorry me and your father couldn't be there for you, I'm so sorry.  
I love you  
Love your mother   
Kushina Uzumaki'  
I looked back to naruto, she was still crying, I pulled her into a hug she grabbed onto me, after a while she started to calm down, most of the clan heads had left the room, tsunade-Sama and dad had stayed, 

"Naru-chan what did the letter say?" Tsunade questioned, naruto let go of me and handed the scroll to tsunade, she read threw it "I see, Naru-chan do you think you can hold up to see the namikaze compound?" 

"Ya" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. 


	11. Filler: trip to suna

"Naruto, Kakashi, I have a mission for you, you are to get these scrolls to the kazekage" baa-chan said, she had a look of seriousness.

"Baa-chan may I ask what is in the scrolls and why Sakura and Sasuke aren't coming?"

"I can't tell you what is in the scrolls, Sakura and sasuke aren't coming, because this is an s-class mission, and Sakura has to work in the hospital,"

"Okay, but why isn't Sasuke?" 

"Yes usually he would go on these kinds of missions with kakashi, but your going to see gaara so that's why, so here are the scrolls" Kakashi was gonna go and grab the scrolls,

"Kakashi-nii let me do it," i reached into my cloak to one of my pouches and pulled out a scroll, I opened it and set it down on baa-Chans desk 

"Naru what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, 

"Saving space by putting it in a storage scroll, with a blood seal and a chakra seal, so that if we lose the scroll the seals will create the lock seal that only me or jhiryia can undo unless we have another uzumaki unlock it," I had finished making the scroll, I stored my ink and brushes away and closed the scroll dropped a bit of my blood on the seal, it made a clicking sound, I then channeled my chakra into the other seal, 

"Alright well let's go, what's the time limit?" Kakashi asked

"A week to get it to gaara" 

"Hai" we both said before I teleported us to the house to get ready.

\-------------------------------------------------

Me and kakashi have been traveling for a while now at anbu level speed, we were at least 2 days away from konoha for genin level speed, we had set up camp a while ago, I took first watch.

I was reading a scroll, when I heard a twig snap I sent out a bit of my chakra as a warning, but I sent out to much it woke up kakashi, he jumped up to the branch next to me.

"Naru what's wrong" he asked 

"I felt a presence, and I accidentally sent out to much chakra, that's it kakashi-nii I'm gonna go sleep" I said as I roled up my scroll and jumped down from the tree, I went to the spot that Kakashi-nii had slept.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Gaara pov-ish but kinda mine--

"Kazekage-sama we were told that the hokage has sent two ninja to deliver the scrolls that you have requested, they should be here by tomorrow" a ninja said 

"Thank you, you may go, it's getting late" gaara said to the ninja,

"Thank you, kazekage-Sama" the ninja had left shortly after that, 

\----------------couple hours later------------

Gaara had almost finished his paperwork when he felt a different chakra signature that he couldn't remember, he felt another that was fimilar, got closer to the door 

'Knock knock'

"Come in" the door opened to have kakashi enter along with another person, gaara felt like he should know who this is but he couldn't put his sand on it *heheheh no pun intended lol yes it was who am I kidding*.

"hey gaara its been a while" the blonde haired person 'wait blue eyes and blonde hair, no she should be wearing orange'

"naruto?" 

"who else would it be, silly" naruto laughed, she reached behind her cloak and pulled out a scroll, she bit her thumb and her hands glowed a silver colour  
*click* the scroll unfolded

"Here are the scrolls baa-chan said to give you" she handed a small scroll to me, I put chakra into the scroll and two scroll puffed into existence. 

"Thank you, I have hotel rooms set up for you"

"Thanks gaara see ya" she waved and left the room,

"Where is the hotel" kakashi asked 

"They are a couple blocks down the road" he responded pointing out the direction, 

"Thank you kazekage-sama" kakashi said before he left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

Naru pov

"Kakashi-nii, where is the hotel?" I asked, I didn't bother to ask gaara.

"Follow me" he said.

\---------------------later----------------------

I tossed and turned, no matter what I did I couldn't sleep,

"Damn it, I can't sleep" I got out of the bed, but ended up getting caught in my hair "ow, fuck" 

I heard sniggering "want some help, Naru" I heard gaara say,

"Please"

I heard him step closer to me and neal down beside me, "your hair has gotten really long since I last saw you" he started picking and untangling my hair from my body,

"Yeah, I wanted to grow it out, even though it's a hassle to un knot and brush it still is pretty" I said, I could finally move my feet,

"I agree with you on that" he said "their I'm done" 

"Thanks, by the way why did you come here?" 

"To see if you wanted to train, or if you were asleep" 

"Well you know I'm always up for training, let me get dressed" he left through the window, 

I went to the desk that was across from the bed and grabbed my clothes and put them on, i put my scroll belt on along with my sword, I put my normal kunai pouch on my right leg and put my three pronged kunai on my left, lastly I put on my cloak, I looked at the clock it read 2:07 am, I then jumped out the window, 

"Gaara get out of the way" I whisper yelled, but he was still standing in my way 'shit' i flipped upside down, my hand landed on his shoulder, I then spun my self around and flipped onto the ground, I looked up to see him smiling at me, "what the hell gaara you should have gotten out of my way"

"No because I thought you would have landed on me and fell on your face, but you have improved"

"Well I haven't been doing nothing during my training with ero-seninn, so get ready for a good fight, oh yeah where are we training?"

"My personal training ground" 

"I see, well lead the way" 

\-------------------------------------------------

We came to an indoor training ground,

"Wow it's so big" I looked around, it was a big building, it had sand for the ground, rocks and other stuff, their was also another section that had grass floors, trees and a stream. "What are we working on first?"

"Wanna do a free for all spar, if your gonna use a major jutsu don't aim for vital spots" he said

"Okay let's do it on the grass side, are we aloud weapons, and can I go full out"

"Okay and yes you can use weapons and go full out"

"Alright let's get this started" I released my resistance seals, gaara was standing a couple of feet away from me.

I reached down into my kunai pouch, I grabbed two and threw them at gaara, one went passed his head and the other he blocked,

"Your gonna have to do better then that"

"Yes I know, just testing the waters" I unsheathed my sword and ran at gaara.

-flashback-

"Naru-chan I want you to take this, it was kushi-chans mothers sword, it has a chakra blade, you can also make seals by doing the uzumaki style: chakra ink, i bet if kushi-chan took this sword she would have given it to you, but she took mine, I hope that Katsuo (Kushina's brother) and Sayuri (Kushina's sister) find you, me and Hoshiko (Kushina's mother) are proud of you" jiji reached out and patted my head before disappearing like great jiji and great great jiji. 

-flashback end-

I swung and stabbed at gaara, but gaara's sand kept on blocking and stopping my blade, he then brought his hands around, I saw sand in closing around me, I quickly sheathed my sword,

'Shit' I reached down into the three pronged (hirashin) kunai pouch and threw it at a tree, I waited till gaara's sand blocked his view before disappearing and reappearing at the kunai, gaara's sand closed up, he then got a confused look, he looked around his eyes falling on me,

"What did I do something that I wasn't supposed too?" I asked,

"How did you get out, theirs only a one second chance to get out before it closes" he asked 

"Hirashin no jutsu, my fathers jutsu"

"I see we got ourself's a second yellow flash" I giggled

"you got that right" I smiled,

"I see" he then sent some sand at me, I dodged it I then concentrated, 

"Uzumaki style: sealing chain barrier" I yelled, the chains came out of my back, (you know the barrier that kushina put around Kurama well that's what naruto is doing right now)  
The chains cris-crossed and then imbedded into the ground. 

"Uzumaki style: amplified gravity" (I don't know I'm just coming up with these)   
Gaara fell to his knees, he tried bringing his sand up to attack me, but it didn't move all that much.

I was sweating, I walked over to Gaara the chains in my back extending as I walked,   
I put my hand on him,

"I win, if I were to say my next seal it would kill you, man Gaara you underestimated me" I said "release" gravity went back to normal, I pulled my chains back into my body, I walked over to the tree and grabbed my hirashin kunai and grabbed the kunai that I threw at Gaara,

"Yes I did underestimate you, you did good, I could tell you were holding back as well" 

"Yeah" I reapplied my resistance seal, I looked out the window, the sun was just coming up, "oh yeah, here" I reached into my hirashin kunai pouch and pulled one out and handed it to gaara "if you ever need me for any reason just channel some chakra into it and make sure it's not close to any objects because I might get stuck in it, even though I can sense the object near it it's just if I miss calculate my landing it won't turn out that great so maybe hang it up in your office" 

"Okay" 

"Alright well I'm gonna go and pack and head back to konaha, see ya" 

"Bye see ya soon Naru" gaara said and waved, I disappeared and reappeared in my hotel room, I saw kakashi-nii sitting in the chair in the corner 

"Nii-San wake up lets go" I said 

"It's about time you got back" he said 

"Sorry" 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-nii, you know when I said that I felt someone near by, a night ago"

"Yeah what about it" 

"Well I get a weird vibe about it, why didn't they attack me or you for that matter, you were wide open." 

"Now that you mention it does sound weird, well let's not worry about it" 

"Yeah wanna teleport to baa-chans office or run their?" 

"Up to you" 

"Hmm let's teleport" I then grabbed kakashi's shoulder and teleported to baa-chans office, 

"We're back BAA-CHAN" I yelled, she then jumped and went to punch me, but I dodged by a inch,

"Don't call me that, also don't scare me" she yelled 

"Sorry, I wanted to get home faster"

"Yeah yeah, here's your pay for the mission, tomorrow we're gonna go to the Namikaze compound so be ready" 

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow then baa-chan." I said as I walked out of the office.


	12. The Namikaze compound part one

"Baa-chan where is the Namikaze compound?" I asked

"Well, it's by the Uchiha compound but more to the back of it" Tsunade replied 

"I see" i looked at the sky 'would I have been weaker or stronger if okaa-San and tou-San were to live' I thought

"Naru what are you thinking about?" Sasuke question he had the look of worry upon his face, you wouldn't be able to notice it if you weren't looking for it, or if you weren't able to read his expressions, sasuke tended to show more emotions around me.

"Just thinking, do you think I would've been stronger or weaker if okaa-san and tou-san were alive" I looked to him, he thought for a couple seconds before he responded,

"The same, I think you would have learned some stuff earlier, like the Multi shadow clone technique earlier because of your chakra system, also maybe more of the Uzumaki jutsu's" he thoughtfully said,

"Yeah I was thinking that as well, oh wait what if I had red hair, baa-chan do you think I would look like Mom?" I turned to baa-chan expecting her to answer right away.

(I got lazy about saying mom and dad in Japanese)

"Well I honestly think you would, if only sasuke would be a girl, he would've looked like mikoto And you two would be the new kushina-chan and mikoto friends" fugaku said, I leaned toward sasuke and whispered-

"I think that's the first time I've heard him speak more than one sentence" sasuke nodded then turned to me and said-

"He talked more than the usual two sentences to me, do you think Minato-sama took out the pole up his ass" I looked at him and we burst out laughing,

"I don't...haha... know but...haha... hell froze over ...haha.... that's for sure" I said between laughs, 

"Your...haha... right" sasuke managed to get out, fugaku and tsunade looked at each other and smiled, 

"Well if you two are done, we are here" Tsunade said, I looked up from laughing to see a brass gate door that had the shape of the Namikaze crest....


	13. The Namikaze compound part two

I saw a brass gate door with the namikaze crest in the middle with a seal over it, 

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is" I yelled, I started looking at the seal from different angles, 

"What do you mean?" Shikaku asked, I looked at him with stars in my eyes

"It's one of dads seals, he only has a couple of them In the world, some of them were by the Uzumaki clan storage, their was one in the Uzumaki compound too, I know how they work master jhiraya know's too, about how it works but not how to use it like me" I said in excitement, shikaku smirked 'it would seem that we have a fuinjutsu genius' he thought, he honestly wondered if she had the brains of her father or mother, she may act dumb to some thing and have little spurts of intelligence, but now that she was back in the village from her training trip she had shown her true intelligence.

(An/ I may have changed pov's at this point by accident, just happened don't know how but anyways onto the story)

"Naru-chan what are you waiting for" tsunade asked, 

"Don't know maybe Christmas" she said sarcastically, Sasuke gave a chuckle to her response, "it's the same as before I only want baa-chan, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Kakashi-nii, uchiha's, Hyūga, Inuzuka, yamanaka, and Asuma- sensei to come into the compound, all of the rest are to wait here," she said as she turned towards the brass gate, that had an intricate seal pattern embedded in it, she bit her thumb and smeared a pattern on her palm she then channeled chakra into it as she placed it on the seal, "Release" she said holding up her other hand in a ram seal. 

The gate glowed blue then gold, the brass gates that once looked like one whole, now had a small seam in the middle, naruto kept her hand on the seal as she pushed open the gates, once they were fully open, they walked into a nice sized compound, in the middle stood that main clan house their were a few smaller houses scattered around the area, their was a little garden off to the right with a koi pond that didn't have any koi fish, their was a little forested area if that off to the left, their was lots of space to have little spars, or practicing taijutsu and stuff like that.

Naruto walked further into the compound she had yet to go in the house instead she went around, and the back of the main house was another garden that once looked like the hands of an angle had blessed it, their was another bigger koi fish pond that had a water way branching off of it, with a red bridge over it, with stones lining the place, their was also a field the size of the village team training fields, it was also surrounded by tress, she noticed a small tea house a little out of the way, a Shinto shrine at the back of the compound and a dojo, 

after looking around some more she finally came up to the traditional style house, it was about the same size of the uzumaki clan house, She walked up to the door, and saw a couple seals placed on it,

"Hmm preservation seals, barrier seals, a blood seal, a chakra seal, dad really went all out with his seals didn't he?" Naruto whispered to herself more than anyone, but a few managed to hear it, (cough cough, inuzuka, those who were paying attention), she started with the chakra seal, then the blood seal, deactivating the barrier seal, and leaving the preservation seal alone, she slowly opened the door, when the door was fully open she just stood there looking into the large house. 

She took a step her foot hitting dark oak wood flooring, for the entry way, then tatami mats lining the floor there after, the house had almost the same layout as the uzumaki compound, except the color sceam was different instead of red, it was blue and gold colors, she slowly made her way down the hall, stopping at two shōji doors, that had the family crest in graved on two separate Metal plates that were nailed it the wood above the handle, she also noticed the blood seal over it, so she wiped blood across it, it glowed then the doors parted a little ways, she slid the doors open, it welcomed to an open lay out of the library, that was two levels, two desks were placed in the middle, surrounded by light oak bookcases, with rows upon rows of scrolls and books. 

In front of them past the desks and bookcases were more shōji sliding doors, when naruto opened them up, it led to outside hallway that looked into a court yard, it had a nice stone pathway, a huge maple tree in the middle a bamboo water pitcher that had the ever constant clunk sound from being filled with water and then being emptied, that ran under the house that connected to the koi pond.

"It's pretty" Tsume and Hana said at the same time, earning a few chuckles,

"Yes yes it is" naruto responded, it was breathtaking, she stood there for a few more seconds before entering back into the library, leaving the doors open to let the house breath, upon further notice she saw two scrolls on the desk's, one was red while the other was a light green color, she also saw two notebooks, one with a red string and the other blue, she pulled out the back rest cushion, and sat down, taking the closest scroll to her, which was the light mid sized green scroll, there in blue wax the namikaze crest was stamped, naruto looked in the desk seeing a letter opener, she sliced open the wax, the scroll opening in her hand, she opened and unrolled the scroll seeing neat handwriting much like her own,

(you know those cushions that the Japanese culture always sit on when at a table, and you know how some of them have back rests, well that's what im talking about, its called zaisu)

Dear Naru-Chan,

if you are reading this than that means i am no longer in this world, and that your mother has passed as well, i am short on time so i can only say a few sentences, you have most likely reached jonin or you are strong enough to protect yourself from mine and kushina's enemies

i am sorry for what i am about to do to you but know that me and kushina love you no matter what, we loved you the day that we found out your mother was pregnant, 

in this library you will find an array of namikaze jutsu's and techniques and other shinobi must haves, their will also be an array of different histories on the village and the other hidden villages, at the back of the library you will find the armory, where all my jutsu's and some of your mothers along with many of our weapons in there, their are also top class ninja secrets that are in there, some of them are meant only for your eyes and only the current or former hokage, 

my time is running short, the kyuubi is about to reach the village, their is a whole lot of other things i have to say but do not have the time to, their is another scroll that is with this one, the red one, was my will and many other things for you, i had written in when kushina was six months pregnant, there is also two journals below this scroll, one red and the other blue, your mothers is the red one, she says its a day marker but its her diary, i just know it, and the other one thats blue is mine, it was my everyday journal that i would write in telling about my experiences as hokage sort of like a diary,

naru-Chan i love you so much i wish i could have gotten to see you grow up into a fine woman like your mother, but fate hasn't been so kind to our family now has it, anyways this is goodbye, we will meet again i just know it, some call it fatherly instinct, eh your mother has rubbed off on me some, i hope your like your mother only with my intelligence, shh dont tell your mother.

love your only father, 

minato namikaze, fourth hokage.

the letter read, naruto laughed at the few childish antic's of her father, at least he was happy in his few hours left of life, she handed the scroll to tsunade for her to read, after a few minutes tsunade chuckled, 

"i wonder how he does it, to stay humorous while facing death, or in his case his last hour before death" naruto smiled, 

"maybe thats who i get it from, so ha now you cant blame it on me, blame it on my father" tsunade chuckled,

"are you going to read the other things?" naruto shook her head, standing up from the cushion, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face,

"no i wanna explore, feel free to as well, or leave your choice, if you do leave tell the others outside they are to leave as well, they can do whatever they want with the information they have been subjected to," naruto said as she walked towards the entrance of the library, sasuke following shortly after along with, fugaku, kakashi, tsunade and shikaku.


	14. Family reunions

Naruto walked down the dark oak hallway, with shōji doors on either side, sasuke, fukagu, tsunade, and shikaku all following behind her, 

As she reached the end of the hall a staircase came up around the corner, and naruto made her way up the stairs coming to a few more shōji doors, she took a couple steps to her right, then facing left, in front of her were clear shōji windows that looked out of the house on the compound, the hall spread most of the way, she opened the first set of shōji doors and was meet with a large room, tatami mats for the flooring, their was a large chest, dresser, bed, desk, a shōji window with a ledge for siting that looked out into the court yard, a closet, a large one at that and a door to the bathroom, her father and mothers room, she closed the door again, and walked over to the next set of doors and was greated with a baby room, 

'so they weren't expecting kurama to be controlled into attacking the village' she smiled sadly, she closed the doors and walked back into her fathers and mothers room, she walked over to the closet, and opened it, 

Inside were different sets of clothing, her fathers hokage cloak, and his many battle outfits, her mothers ninja outfits on the other side, along with four kimono's two her mothers, one was the traditional uzumaki clan head robes, along with the namikaze clan robes, the other two were her fathers the namikaze clan head robes and the male version of the uzumaki robes, they were very beautiful, intricate designs on both were magnificent, she closed the closet and searched around the room some more, their were few belonging in the room most of which were her mothers.

Every one has left except for sasuke, who was sitting on the floor watching Naruto, who was so engrossed in what she was doing forgot about him, she went over to her fathers part of the closet and pulled his hokage cloak off the rack, she put it on though it was a little big for her, she struck a pose in front of the mirror and did another one, it looked like she was dancing though she probably was, she then heard a snort, she quickly turned around finally noticing sasuke,

"Ack when did you get here" she yelled pointing a finger at him, he who just smirked 

"I've been here the whole time, so how was your pose striking jutsu going?" He asked sniggering, naruto blushed a deep red, she then smiled smugly, 

"It's coming along, better then you'll ever be" she said smirking, "how come you didn't go home?" 

"Felt like staying unless you don't want me here anymore?" Sasuke asked facking hurt,

"No it's fine, though I have to wonder when we're actually gonna fight kakashi-nii, I mean Sakura kinda ruined everything" she said, taking the cloak back off and putting it back in the closet,

"Yeah, kakashi-sensei said we would be having it tomorrow or at least tomorrow or the next day, anyways wanna go out, get some food?" Sasuke asked, naruto nodded feeling hungery, she wanted to get some food for both the compounds, then an idea came to her, 

"Hey sasuke should I have a party for getting my inheritance?" She asked leading sasuke from the room closing the door behind him and heading downstairs and out the door,

"I think that would be a good idea, you should do one for the clan heads and then one for all your friends" sasuke replied, waiting for naruto who was locking up the house putting the blood seal back on along with the barrier seal, they then walked out of the compound closing the gate and putting the seal back on,

"Yeah, maybe go for a drink with the clan heads then have the party for friends, anyways wanna go get dango?" She asked as they started towards the restaurant district, 

"Sure" he said and they happily started towards the dango shop. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had left after paying for the dango, naruto walked around the shopping district getting food and essentials for living in the two compounds, she had just finished getting clothes when an anbu had stoped and knelt down in front of her, 

"Uzumaki-namikaze-sama, hokage-Sama has asked for you" he said 

"Alright tell her I'll be there soon" she said, the anbu nodded at disappeared using shuinshin, naruto focused on a kunai that was in the namikaze compound and flashed to it, it was in her mothers and fathers room, in front of the closet, she walked down stairs and placed the food on the table, she then flashed outside of the compound, she decided to walk to the hokage tower.

When she reached the tower she made her way up the tower, the second secretary trying to stop her, 

"Brat, the hokage is busy, your not allowed to go in there" she said grabbing naruto's shoulder, naruto turned her head, glearing at her, 

"Well excuse me, I should tell baa-chan to fire you, she doesn't need you, and in case you haven't heard uzumaki-namikaze has a meeting with the hokage, so I'll be going now" she said in a low tone, and made her way up the hall to the office.

When she got there she knocked twice before going in not expecting to see three extra people, one was Pervy sage, the two others had red hair 'uzumaki' she thought, she also noticed they were wearing uzumaki shinobi uniforms, a female with a high ponytail and long hair the reached down to her butt, the other was male with a low ponytail, 

Naruto's pov 

"Hokage-sama you asked for me?" I asked politely, tsunade looked up towards me and smiled

"Yes uzumaki-namikaze-San, I have called you here today because these two have asked for the clan head of the uzumaki clan" I nodded coming to stand next to pervy sage, 

"I see, I am Naruto uzumaki-namikaze, clan head, nice to meet you" I bowed towards them, and they bowed back,

"Hello uzumaki-sama, I am Sayuri Uzumaki and this is my brother Katsuo Uzumaki, we are from the main family of the Uzumaki we are looking for our older sister kushina's child" Sayuri said, she smiled, she must have noticed my surprise,

"I-I see, well your in luck because I am kushina's child" I said smiling, Sayuri smiled and walked over to me and hugged me, I hesitantly hugged back, I was finally meeting living family, and my oba-San and oji-San at that, she let go and Katsuo-oji came and hugged me, completely enveloping me in his hug with his big structure, I felt a sense of relief and safety in his arms, he must have noticed because he rubbed my back, after a while he let go, I smiled silently, I then turned to tsunade,

"Tsunade-baa-chan, are they going to be staying with me, and if so what compound ?" I asked, tsunade smiled and opened her mouth to say her part, 

"They will be staying with you, and it is your choice as to what compound you want to stay in" I nodded, silently thanking her for her decisions 

"Very well" I said.


	15. Tears of happiness

I had taken them through the village towards the clan section, I had decided that I would bring them to the Uzumaki compound after I made a stop at the Namikaze compound, we slowly made our way up to the gates, I unlocked them and let Oba-san and Oji-san in first, they looked around, while I grabbed the groceries from earlier, 

"Oba-san, Oji-san, were going to the Uzumaki compound!" I yelled from the front door, soon enough they both came to the front door smiling, I lead them outside and locked the front door and the gate too, and we headed to the Uzumaki compound, when we got there I unlocked everything and let them in, they both, searched around the house for a bit, while I put the groceries away and made some tea,

I felt them come into the kitchen and sit at the table beside each other, I set some tea down in front of them and sat down across from them, they both looked at each other and then sighed and looked back at me, I gave them a questioning gaze and they started to speak, 

"Naru how have things been growing up?" Oba-san asked, I stiffened and looked at the table, i didn't want to worry them, or upset them, they were family, they would feel bad, i sighed, it was no use to lie to them, 

"It was full of hardships, but i pushed through, i mean look at where i am now, i had a lot of haters, but i also had my fair share of friends and family, my team, well most of my team" i said, i looked up to them, their eyes showed emotions i never really liked 'pity' "p-please don't look at me like that, don't pity me, i know you regret not being their for me, but i turned out just fine, i am a strong person, so please don't pity me." 

we had talked a lot after that, about my team, and the people i was loved by, my training and my techniques that i had, and many other things, it was now really late, i had showed them to their rooms, while i stayed up looking and reading some of the books in the library, i looked at the clock on the wall it was now 3:38 am, i should head to bed, 

i climbed the stairs into my mother's and father's room, i switched into a tank top and underwear, i crawled into the sheets of the bed and immediately fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I woke up, the sun shining on my window, the white film screen open a slit letting sunlight come in through the clear glass, i stayed laying there for a minute trying to figure out where i was, them it came back to me, i was in my clan house, in my mother and fathers room, my Oba-San and Oji-San were here as well, i got up, and went to the dresser, and pulled out a large t-shirt, i slipped it on, and headed down stairs, i walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, 

i set out the dishes out on brown place mats, after i finished breakfast i placed them in their dishes and placed plastic wrap over it, i slowly ate mine, while i looked at a book that i had been reading, it was about the clan systems in the hidden cloud village. 

i set my book down and headed over to the sink, a window that overlooked the yard, that held the training ground and the dojo. i washed my dishes and laid them to dry, i went back to my room, putting on my fathers shirt, it was a little big in my arms, and the chest area was a little snug, i put the silver bands on to hold up the extra fabric, i then put on my black Anbu pants and black shinobi sandals, I took my hair and tied it up in a ponytail, I wrapped my kunai pouches to my legs and grabbed a couple of my scrolls and brushes. 

Walking out of the house I searched the compound, I found the dojo by the training grounds, then a tea ceremony house, and a house that looked like it was used for clan meetings, I went back to the dojo and pulled out the katana that was my gramps, he showed me a traditional uzumaki sword style used by agile swordsman, he also showed me a strength based swords style, I had fine tuned each so I could work them together, I went through my step sequence, not noticing the people that were watching me. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke pov, 

I had gone to the Namikaze compound to see if Naruto wanted to train before our fight with Kakashi-sensei, she wasn't their so I was on my way to the Uzumaki clan compound, the gates were unlocked and I could feel Naruto's chakra in the corner of the compound it was moving quickly, I then felt two others somehow similar to hers, I knocked on the front door, a woman with stunning red hair answerd she smiled, 

"Who might you be?" She asked, she had a sweet voice much like his mothers was when she was alive, 

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?" I asked, I had a feeling the woman was related to Naruto, I heard rustling behind her, and saw a man with the same red hair, tied in a low ponytail, 

"Ah Uchiha-San one of Naru-chan's teammates, oh how rude of me, I'm Sayuri Uzumaki and this is my Nii-San Katsuo Uzumaki, were Naru-chan's Oba-San and Oji-San" she smiled warmly, I smirked a little bit, she motioned for me to come in, which I did, 

They asked me about Naruto and what she was like, I told them great fully, their was nothing bad that I could say about her, she was a ball of sunshine and hope, she would make a good leader one day, she had a power no other had, and that was to make everyone around her follow her even if it meant certain death, 

We had gone out back to where Naruto had been for a while, when we came to see her we were greeted by an amazing sight, a beautiful sight, I heard Sayuri-San chuckle, 

"Just like her mother, Kushina was able to take two or more sword styles and put them together, one of the first ones was a sword style that required agility and the second a strength based sword style, she put them together and made them her own, it's quite amazing that her daughter could do the same thing but better, must run in the family" she said, Katsuo-San nodding along, I looked back to Naruto, her blue eyes shining with determination and happiness, 

When she stopped she quickly sheathed her sword, she stood up panting, a big smile upon her face, I heard clapping, I looked beside me to see Sayuri-San and Katsuo-San clapping. 

Naruto pov 

As I went through my step sequences, I smiled imagining an empire battle playing out, I slashed against the enemy killing them, I sheathed my sword, smiling, I heard clapping, I spun around so fast I made my self a little dizzy, I saw Oji-San, Oba-san, and Sasuke, 

"That was really good Naru-chan!" Oba-San said, running up to me to give a hug, which I returned great fully, Oji-San patted me on the back, 

"Yes that was really good" he said, I saw sasuke come up to me, I smiled, 

"That was good, we'll need to fight each other some day, but I came here to train before we have our fight with Kakashi-sensei" he said, my eyes widened, I totally forgot to tell Nii-San that I had guests, they must have noticed my panic because they looked at me worried, I ran over to my scroll and grabbed the pouch with my hirashine kunai, 

"I need to tell Nii-San something, I'll be back, sasuke warm up!" I yelled as I teleported to the kunai to mine and Kakashi's place, I appeared in the front entrance, I walked in and kakashi was passed out on the couch, I smiled, I walked over and poked him a few times he immediately sat up, staring at me, I frowned, 

"Sorry Nii-San, I spent the night in the compound, Kaa-san's Nii-san and Nee-San found me, and wanted to talk, I totally forgot about telling you I would be there, I'm sorry" I looked down, he must have been worried, I felt a hand on my head patting me, I looked up, he was smiling at me, it was a rare chance that I actually got to see him without his mask on anymore, 

"It's okay I understand, your a ninja now, your already an adult, a clan head, your strong, I trust that you can protect yourself properly" he said, he ruffled my hair, "were going to have our fight today so be ready okay" 

"Yeah, sasuke is waiting, we're gonna warm up" I said, I stood up and waved to him, I then teleported to the kunai in the uzumaki compound, I found Sasuke using a chidori on one of the wooden planks, I came up behind him ready to punch him, he turned around blocking the punch, we started with taijutsu.


	16. The fight between students and teacher

I grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and teleported to team 7's training ground, 

"Sasuke-kun!" Came the screeching voice of one Sakura Haruno, Naruto let go of Sasuke and stepped up beside him, just then Kakashi appeared, 

"Alright for real this time, today your going to fight me to get the bells off of me with the intent to kill, go" he waved his hand down and all three disappeared, Kakashi stood in the middle of the field and pulled out his book, giggling pervertedly, 

While Kakashi did that Naruto and Sasuke met up, they could easily find Sakura, 

"Hey Sakura do you got a plan?" Naruto asked, Sakura shook her head, "Kay so you have Baa-chan's strength and your good at Genjutsu, correct?" She asked Sakura nodded her head, 

"I also have my medical jutsu" Naruto nodded, turning to Sasuke, 

"We got your fire jutsu and your good at taijutsu, and I'm good at Fūton jutsu which will work against Kakashi-sensei's lightening jutsu, it will also make Sasukes fire jutsu stronger, so here's the plan, Sakura you will distract Sensei with taijutsu or Genjutsu, then you get out of the way, while he is distracted me and Sasuke use a combination attack, Sakura you will then grab the bells if he decides to dodge, sound good, if that plan doesn't work well then I have one last one" both nodded and Sakura jumped out into the field, 

"SHARA'NO!" Sakura yelled as she punched the ground, Sasuke and Naruto's hands flashed through hand seals, 

"Katon: fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled blowing out a huge ball of fire 

"Fūton: raging wind current!" Naruto called out spinning in a circle releasing a strong current of wind behind the fireball, making it grow bigger and move faster, 

Sakura jumped out of the way, Kakashi jumped off to the side, Sakura ran forward she managed to touch the bells before Kakashi hit her away, he landed on the ground, behind him Naruto slapped her hand down on his back, she disappeared in a flash of yellow, 

Kakashi's eyes widened, she had marked him with the Hirashin mark, he looked around but he couldn't feel or see any of his students presences, he then saw Naruto walk out of the tree line, 

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, wanna know how the book ends?" She asked sweetly, Kakashi started sweating, no no he can't hear what happens, he then proceeded to close his eyes and cover his ears, while he did that Naruto flashed to his side and grabbed the bells, 

Sakura and Sasuke came out, she gave each of them the bell, Kakashi opened his eyes to see his students standing in front of him two with bells in their hands, he sighed, 

"You guys win" he said dejectedly, Naruto laughed giving a high five to Sasuke then Sakura, before Sakura could leave, Naruto stopped her, 

"Hey Sakura?" She said quietly, Sakura stopped and looked behind her to see Naruto scratching her head awkwardly, 

"Yes Naruto?" She questioned, Sakura had gone home yesterday and thought about the way She was acting, She was no longer gonna be the fan girl, she was gonna work along side her team mates she wanted to get along with Naruto because she was the only other girl on her team, 

"U-um I'm sorry about yesterday when I yelled at you, um and I kind of want some help, I know my aunt could do it for me but I want your help since I'm kind of closer to you and I've known you longer, so will you please help me do my hair and makeup for tomorrow night?" She asked kind of quickly she was blushing at the end with embarrassment, Sakura smiled, it seems that Naruto can be a girl when she needs to be, 

"No problem Naruto I can help, who are you getting dressed up for?" She asked, they started walking towards the centre of the village into the shopping district,

"I'm having dinner with all the shinobi clan heads, and I'm going to be wearing one of my clans kimonos, the Uzumaki one specifically, it's white and red, with some black, the Namikaze kimonos are white and royal blue with a few gold pieces" she said, Sakura nodded thinking on what hairstyle and makeup to use, 

"Hey Naruto can I see you in both of them?" She asked, Naruto looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah come follow me" She said waving her hand in a motion that said to follow her, they soon started to leave the shopping district and into the clan compound area, walking through a path of cherry trees, Sakura was amazed at how beautiful it was, she had never been to this part of the village their was never a need to, She then saw the stone walls of a compound and saw small spirals engraved in them, Naruto walked up to the gate and opened it, leaving the gate wide open behind them, they started walking towards a two story traditional house, that had halls surrounding the house, and traditional white screen sliding doors and some glass sliding doors, it was beautiful, especially the gardens and trees,

'So this is where Naruto lives now, it's beautiful' Sakura thought as they came up to the main door of the house, Naruto opened the door, and stepped in taking off her sandals and putting on slippers and putting out a pair for Sakura, 

"I'm home and I brought my team mate Sakura with me!" She yelled into the house, Sakura slipped on the slippers and followed Naruto down the hallway, a screen sliding door opened and a red haired man came out, he smiled, 

"Ah nice to meet you Sakura-san, I'm Naruto's uncle Katsuo Uzumaki, your aunt went out to get some food and other things, how did your fight go?" He smiled as he motioned them to follow back into the room he came out of, 

Sakura was amazed, they had walked into a library, which held thousands of scrolls and books, she looked in the middle and saw a huge desk, that had some scrolls stacked on it and some ink and brushes, behind the desk there were sliding doors, they were opened up into the halls that surrounded the house, glass sliding doors were closed beyond that keeping the house warm, it opened out into a yard that held a huge koi pond with a little red bridge to cross over and some cherry trees, 

Katsuo sat down in front of the desk while Naruto sat down behind it in the seat that she pulled from under it, Sakura came and sat down beside Katsuo on a red cushion, 

"The fight went well, thanks to Sakura we managed to get the upper hand on Kakashi-sensei, it didn't work at first but I managed to mark him and disappear into the trees with Sakura and Sasuke, I then used icha icha against him, since I helped ero-senin write the book I knew the ending, I then used the hirashin and grabbed the bells and gave them to Sakura and Sasuke" She said, Katsuo nodded, 

"I see, I'm assuming you Sakura-san was distracting Kakashi-san while Naruto and Sasuke did the main attack?" He asked looking at Sakura,

"Yes, I used my training from Lady Tsunade to use my chakra to release a huge impact when I hit the ground, after Kakashi-sensei was stunned Naruto and Sasuke came and did a combination attack, Sasuke using a katon jutsu and Naruto using a Fūton jutsu, I then tried to grab the bells but that didn't work, so we all retreated into the bushes as Naruto said to do if it didn't work, she then slapped her seal down on him and got the bells" Sakura said, Katsuo nodded, 

"I see, well I assume you guys came for a reason so I will leave you to it" he got up and went to a different part of the library, Sakura inclined her head and then got up, Naruto got up and pushed her cushion in, letting Sakura follow after her, 

Sakura watched as they walked through the halls, going up stairs Sakura was amazed, the second floor looked a lot bigger then it did outside, they went to the sliding doors at the end of the hall, walking in Sakura saw a huge bed, a nightstand a dresser some book shelf's and a small desk, she then saw the window ledge seat and how the mid morning sun streamed in, 

"It's beautiful" she said, Naruto nodded, and walked over to a different colour of sliding doors, the closet she noticed Naruto proceeded to pulled out a beautiful kimono, Naruto then sheepishly scratched the side of her cheek with her finger, 

"Can you help me put it on" she mumbled, Sakura chuckled, she nodded, 

"yeah just get out of your clothes and I will do the rest" she said, walking over to the first kimono, she started to sort out the pieces of the kimono, the stand which it was on made it much easier to do, she heard rustling behind her, Naruto had set all of her clothing on the end of the bed and only stood in her undergarments, Sakura was a little jealous of what she saw, Naruto had a nicely shaped body that was well toned, she turned back to the kimono knowing that Naruto was probably embarrassed at being in only her undergarments, pulling off the white haneri* she turned around and saw Naruto standing their, she handed it to Naruto, 

"just slip that on first" she said, Naruto did so, Sakura then tied it, she then gave Naruto the red Kimono which had white and gold petals on it, she then tied it and grabbed the white obiage* and tied it around Naruto's waist, she then grabbed the gold coloured obi* and started to tie it around Naruto, making a bow at the end, she then turned it around so the bow was on her back, she also put a white board in-between the two layers of the obi* to stop the knots from the ties from being seen, she stepped back and admired her work, Naruto was certainly beautiful in this kimono, "done" 

Sakura saw that there was a body length mirror in the corner of the room, she walked over to it and dragged it in front of Naruto, 

"woah" Naruto exclaimed, it was beautiful, she looked up to Sakura with thankful eyes that were shining with happiness "I cant wait till tomorrow when you do my hair and my makeup, thank you Sakura for doing this, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, 

"Your welcome Naruto, and that would be nice, thank you" Sakura said, she put the mirror back in the corner where it had come from, their was a knock on the wood of the sliding door, 

"come in" Naruto said, Saiyuri opened the door, looking straight at Naruto her eyes softened, 

"its beautiful I'm sure your mother would have been over joyed to see you wear this, your father too, Katsuo come look at Naru!" she yelled, thumping could be heard and it was fast approaching, Katsuo skid to a stop before the room, looking right at Naruto, he had a huge smile upon his face, 

"beautiful, Kushina would be very proud, you better turn down all the guys that try to ask you for your hand!" he yelled, Naruto turned red, Sakura was amused at this situation, 

"Its not like that though, I'm only going for a drink with the clan heads nothing else!" Naruto whined, 

"hai hai, sorry to break it up but we should get Naruto out of the kimono" Sakura interrupted, they all nodded, Saiyuri closed the door, Sakura then took the kimono off Naruto.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed after she put on her fathers shirt and her black pants on, she got up and started to go downstairs, Sakura followed her, they left through the library into the gardens, Naruto sat down in front of the koi pond, Sakura doing the same

"wanna feed them?" she asked turning to Sakura who shrugged, she got up and ran back into the house a few seconds later she came back with two loafs of bread and a paper bag, she handed one loaf of bread to Sakura and placed the bag between them, "small pieces, the bag is cut up vegetables" Sakura nodded, they sat it piece just feeding the fish, 

"hey Naruto?" Sakura asked, Naruto hummed in response "was what you said the other day all true?" she asked now looking at Naruto who turned to look, 

"yeah" Naruto nodded "why?" she asked, Sakura shook her head, 

"no I was just wondering, do you want help with dinner?" she asked, Naruto shook her head

"your my guest so you should rest" Naruto said, throwing the last of her bread in the pond, standing up and dusting herself off, she held her hand out to Sakura who grabbed on, grabbing the paper bag on her way up, "ill start on dinner."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched Naruto move back and forth through the kitchen from her place at the table, whatever Naruto was making it smelled delicious, there was a knock at the door, 

"Sakura can you grab that, its Kakashi-nii" Naruto asked from her spot at the counter chopping some vegetables, Sakura nodded, and walked to the front door to see Kakashi there, smiling and letting him in, he took off his sandals and put on the slippers that seemed to be his, they both walked into the kitchen, kakashi stopped for a mid second before he seemed to relax he sat down at the table, 

"I hope I'm not to late" he said, 

"your just in time, Dinner is ready!" she yelled, Sayuri and Katsuo walked in a minute later, Naruto putting dishes on the brown placemats, untiing her apron she sat at the head of the table, kakashi and Sakura on either side of her, Katsuo took the end of the table, while Sayuri sat beside Kakashi, 

"thankyou Naru-chan for dinner once again" Sayuri said, the rest nodding, Naruto smiled, 

"dig in then" she said, and so not waiting any longer they did, Naruto smiled seeing as they were eating she could also. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was washing the dishes as Sayuri, Katsuo, Kakashi and Sakura were talking, 

"So Sakura you were taught by Lady Tsunade correct?" Katsuo asked, Sakura nodded, 

"yes I was, I learn everything Lady Tsunade can teach me, I am most proficient in medical jutsu, so I am a med nin" Sakura said, they nodded, 

"I see it is defiantly useful to have a med nin on a team" Sayuri said, Kakashi nodded knowing that it was, 

"of course" Sakura said smiling, she looked at the clock on the wall "I better be going, thankyou for the meal" she said as she stood up to leave, Naruto put her dish cloth down and followed Sakura to the door

"I'm going to walk Sakura home, ill be back soon" Naruto said as she left the kitchen, slipping on her sandals, she and Sakura left.

they walked in silence for a while, 

"thank you Naruto I had fun today, what time do you want me to come over tomorrow?" she asked, as they pasted by the lite stalls,

"hmm sometime before 5 pm, I have the placed reserved for 6 pm" Naruto said, Sakura nodded, 

"okay, well were here" she said, turning to face Naruto she smiled, "ill be at the house around 4:30, sound good?" she asked, Naruto nodded, "bye" Sakura waved before entering the house, Naruto smiled, and flashed to the Uzumaki compound, noticing that Kakashi had left and That Sayuri and Katsuo were no where she headed to bed.


	17. An evening event

Naruto had woken up early that day, she started off her day by doing some training with her fuuinjutsu in the library, after that she made breakfast for everyone, putting plastic wrap over Sayuri's and Katsuo's dishes, putting hers in the sink to be washed later, she then did some physical training out in the field.

Naruto walked into the house, everyone was still asleep as it was still quite early, the sky was still dark though signs of the sun coming up was seen. She walked through the library opening the screen doors that lead into the hall that surrounded the court yard of the house, as soon as her foot hit the polished wood floor, small seals on the pillars glowed, lighting the halls and the court yard with a warm glow, she smiled. She opened the clear sliding doors that closed the hall from the outside weather, she went and sat down in the grass in a meditating pose. 

—————————————————

Katsuo had woken up a little before the sun was set to rise over the Hokages faces, he ate the breakfast that Naruto had made for them. He was going to be going to the study and looking through some of the scrolls, as he walked down the hall he noticed that the rooms on the side of the court yard all had a soft glow to them, but the library most notably glowed brighter, he opened the door and saw the doors at the other end were open, he slowly walked over and saw that the hall was lit by the soft glow.

Just as he was going to turn around to head back into the library, rays of the early morning hit something bright in the court yard, he turned and focused on what had caught his eye, his breath hitched at what he saw, 

Naruto sat in the grass by the pond, her hair was spread all around behind her, catching the light of the sun giving it a golden shine, her eyes were closed like she was sleeping, some of the early morning birds were chirping around or on her, the sight was ethereal. Sayuri had come and gasped at the sight, they looked at each other and smiled, they sat down and watched.

"I can't feel anything from her" Sayuri whispered, Katsuo nodded, 

"She is using some kind of sage mode, using nature energy" he said, she nodded understanding, they sat for a while watching the birds that surrounded the girl, when the birds jumped off her at once, they were alert, an orange tint covered her eye lids, when she opened her eyes, they were golden with the pupil of a frogs, Naruto looked at Katsu and Sayuri and smiled, she gave a piece sign, 

"Naru that's the toad sage jutsu, correct?" Katsuo asked, Naruto nodded, 

"Yeah, Ero-sennin taught it to me while on our training trip" she said, the orange tint wobbled and Naruto blinked her bright blue eyes back once again, 

"That was quite short though?" He questioned, she smiled, 

"Someone decided to interrupt me so it wasn't complete" she said, standing up and dusting herself off, "what time is it?" 

"Around 9 I think" saiyuri responded, 

"Thats enough time, I'm gonna head over to the other compound, haven't been there for a while" she said, they nodded.

—————————————————

Naruto teleported to the front of the Namikaze compound, heading straight to the study, last night while asleep she had been talking to Kurama, the last time she was here he had said something was off about one of the shelf's in the library.

Now that she was searching she noticed that there was an unusual amount of space from the wooden walls of the library and the room next to it, she walked up to the shelf, taking a few seconds to examine it she noticed that the wood was more worn around it, channeling chakra to her hand she placed it on the bookshelf, one of the books on the bottom shelf glowed, she bent down to take it out when it stopped half way, the whole entire bookshelf started to move she backed up, when the bookshelf stopped a passage had opened up to under the house, she walked down, she came to a stone room, on a table stationed at the opposite end of the room under the Namikaze insignia a large scroll sat, on either side of the walls weapons and more scrolls were placed, she walked forward, heaving the scroll on the table she started to open it, she read the first sentence, 

Naruto, as you are our daughter and we are your parents, we thought it acceptable to do this in the case we didn't make it, the fact that you are reading this means we did not make it, and it truly hurts us if that is the case, but in this scroll it will tell you how you can get u—

Naruto closed the scroll, She was not ready to read on, She would do it after her evening with the clan heads, she tucked it under her arm, walking back up the stairs, she pushed the bookshelf and it closed, teleporting back to the library in the Uzumaki compound she sat the scroll down on the desk, she sighed, it was about time she started getting ready. 

She sighed as she dumped the hot water over her sud covered hair and body, she dried off and put on one of her fathers t-shirts and one of her pairs of shorts, she went to the library knowing that her Aunt and Uncle would be there reading, she took out a cushion and sat at the desk with her head resting on her arms, 

"Naru what's this scroll on your desk for?" Katsuo asked pointing to the large scroll in front of him, 

"Found it in a secret room in the other compound, it's from mom and dad, I'm going to go finish reading it after my night with the others" she explained, turning her head over so she was looking at him, Sayuri came over holding a soft bristled brush, Naruto smiled and sat up straight, letting her aunt brush her hair, it was a nice feeling, she laid her head back down in her arms when she got to the middle of her back, talking to Kurama. 

Katsuo looked up from his book, to see that his sister had finished brushing Naruto's hair, and that Naruto had a far off look in her eyes, 

"Naru?" He questioned she didn't respond, he placed his hand on her shoulder she didn't respond to this either, "Hey Naru?" 

"Kit the red haired spawn of your mother is trying to get your attention" Kurama said curling up and putting his head over his paw, Naruto huffed.

"His name is Katsuo, not red haired spawn, Kurama are you even listening!" She had sat up and yelled out, Katsuo cleared his throat, Naruto scratched the back of her head and laughed awkwardly, "hehehe sorry, I was talking to Kurama" 

"the nine tails?" he questioned, Naruto nodded her head, 

"yeah, hes not as bad as people make him out to be, though he is really lazy" she pouted, "and he's really grumpy at times"

"I see" he nodded, Naruto looked at the digital clock on the desk, seeing that it was about time that Sakura was going to get here, she got up and went to her room and pulled out the kimono, and a bag that her Aunt had gotten her as well as her brush, hair pins and some hair ties, 

she then went down to the kitchen to get herself a snack knowing that Sakura would take a while doing her hair and she would be board, she also grabbed a couple scrolls that her father wrote, just as she finished making her snack, a knock at the door came, 

she rushed over and opened it to see Sakura standing there in some casual clothing and a hand bag filled with supplies that weren't seen, she moved to the side allowing Sakura to enter she smiled before she stepped through the door way, 

"You ready, I'm gonna make you look like a princess" Sakura smirked, Naruto smiled, 

"I'm ready when you are, I've already washed my hair and brushed out any knots I could get" she said as they made their way up to Naruto's room, Sakura set her bag down and rolled up her sleeves smirking, Naruto smiled nervously, but she sat down at the little table set up with a mirror, 

"Did you have any ideas on what you wanted done with your hair?" Sakura asked, Naruto got up and grabbed a box and handed it back to Sakura, 

"I'd like you to include any of those hair pins, I trust you to choose" She said, Sakura smiled, 

"You got it, now let's get started!" She smiles and started with Naruto's makeup. 

————————————————

"Done!" Sakura yelled and gave a huge sigh, but she went to the corner of the room and grabbed a mirror facing it away from Naruto so she couldn't see herself yet, Naruto stood in the middle of the room wearing the kimono and having her makeup and hair done, she whined a couple times as she was getting bored and didn't want to sit still for so long, but eventually they got a routine and got everything done,

"you ready to see?" Sakura asked, she had a huge smile on her face, Naruto nodded, she was nervous but she was also excited to see what Sakura had done,

"yeah" she said confidently sakura's smile got bigger even if it seemed impossible, she nodded, 

"close your eyes then, open them when I say okay" she said, Naruto nodded and closed her eyes.

"Alright open your eyes."


	18. Let it be fate, yeah?

Naruto stared in silence at her appearance, 

"Beautiful right?" Naruto nodded speechless, just then there was a knock at the sliding door, 

"Yeah?" Naruto found her voice to answer, both katsuo and sayuri were standing there, sayuri put her hand to her mouth tears coming out of her eyes, 

"You look so beautiful Naru" sayuri whispered, Katsuo nodded, 

"Yes I agree, but you have someone waiting for you so you can make it to your dinner" he said, Naruto nodded, she looked to Sakura who just pushed her forward. Naruto briskly walked out of the room and down the stairs, at the end of the hallway she saw Sasuke, when he turned she couldn't help but laugh; bending at the waist laughing, 

"Your scowling too hard" she laughed harder when he scowled further "oh my god stop it" 

"Why did you make this a formal attire dinner?" He asked his tone had an exasperated air to it, Naruto stood up smiling, 

"Well when you have a pretty kimono like I do you just have to wear it" she put her hands on her hips, pouting, Sasuke couldn't stay mad at that and only stared, 

"Well I do agree you look great, who did your makeup?" He asked, Naruto looked at the stairs to see Sakura, sayuri and katsuo coming down them, 

"I asked Sakura cause she's good at that stuff and I really needed some help" she said, Sakura sheepishly smiled, "thank you Sakura for this again"

"Anytime Naruto, next time we're gonna have to take you shopping" if Naruto looked a little horrified no one said anything, 

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked, Naruto turned to Sakura who nodded, 

"Sakura is done and I don't need to do anything so yeah let's get going" Naruto smiled, Sasuke nodded and headed out the door, Naruto waved to the rest in the house and slipped on her shoes heading out the door.

They walked for a while, Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, that was the first thing sasuke noticed, then she started fidgeting, 

"Your nervous" he said with a raised eyebrow, she stopped and looked at him like he was dumb, 

"Of course I am, all the clan heads, this is a lot different from being out in the field" she said, he nodded, they then took to the roofs and made it to the restaurant that Naruto had rented out for the night.

"For Uzumaki-sama?" Naruto nodded, the waitress nodded and smiled, "the rest haven't arrived, only Uchiha-sama" 

"Thankyou" Naruto nodded to the girl, who only smiled, Naruto walked further into the restaurant to see Fugaku sitting at one of the biggest tables, she smiled the tables were connected so that there was enough space for everyone, especially since she said to bring their heir with them, since it was getting close to when they would come to age to take over.

When Fugaku noticed her he nodded his head Naruto doing the same, she sat down next to him with sasuke on her other side, Naruto was about to say something when Shikaku and Shikamaru came in, she nodded at them, 

"Good evening Shikaku-san, Shikamaru-kun" she smiled, 

"Good evening Uzumaki-san" she brightened with the use of her last name, that didn't get past anyone in the room, sasuke was smirking and snorted, she turned and gave him a stink eye, which only made him stick his chin in the air and look away.

"Good evening" Choza and Choji stood there, Naruto smiled, 

"Good evening Choza-san, Choji-kun" they both smiled and sat beside the Nara's, "you guys can order if you want" 

"Omg Naruto who knew you looked even better with makeup" Ino called out, Naruto laughed, 

"You look good too ino-chan, Inoichi-san Good evening" she greeted, he nodded his head to everyone, kakashi was next to walk in, she stood and hugged him and switched spots with sasuke so she could sit next to them both, 

"Looking Good Naruto" konohamaru said standing next to Asuma, Naruto smirked, next to arrive was The hyūga's with Hinata standing there a bit of shyness in her stance, 

"Looking beautiful as ever Hinata-chan, hiashi-san" she greeted, Hinata brightened up, the aburama's were next, 

"Good evening Shibi-san Shino-Kun" she greeted they both nodded, and lastly the Inuzuka's, 

"Good evening Tsume-san, Kiba-kun" she smiled at both of them.

After everyone was settled they talked amongst themselves, Sake was served out along with water, Naruto hit her fork against the glass gaining the attention of everyone, she smiled, 

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, and to thank you you all for watching out for me while I was young, yeah I know you all helped out once in a while, especially you Tsume when you would leave me old clothes of Hana, but that is beside the point, tonight is for a celebration of my role and the ones to come in your clans, so please enjoy yourselves" she said, everyone raised their glass of sake or water and tossed.

Naruto watched everyone as they talked among the group, she loved watching how they interacted. She was brought out of her musings when Sasuke elbowed her. She looked over with questioning eyes.

"what are you thinking so hard about that you look dead?" he asked, Naruto laughed.

"I'm just watching everyone that's all" she said, Sasuke nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When the night was wrapping up some of the clans left some bills on the table before saying good bye to head back to there compounds. Sasuke and Fugaku were the last to leave and at that time Naruto collected the money and paid the rest before flashing back to the compound. When Naruto got there she got out of her kimono and took off her makeup, she got into some shorts and an orange sweater.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the library alone, only herself, the books and the scroll across from her. Katsuo was out in the dojo with his sword and Sayuri was in the kitchen baking. Naruto sighed as she looked at the scroll, yes she wanted to know what was inside it, but she was also scared of what it was too. She grabbed the scroll and gave a sigh before she opened it, she began reading.

Naruto, as you are our daughter and we are your parents, we thought it acceptable to do this in the case we didn't make it, the fact that you are reading this means we did not make it, and it truly hurts us if that is the case, but in this scroll it will tell you how you can get us back.

Im sure you already know what the reanimation jutsu is, you've most likely read about it in one of my journals or Jirayia-sensei has told you about it. In any event your mother and i would never let you perform this jutsu. We had to come up with something safe to perform, we also had to make it so that no one could dispel it except for the user who performed the jutsu and so no one else could copy and use this jutsu. Naruto below your mother and I will be explaining how this works and how to perform it, please read it carefully.

Naruto your father left me to explain the Fuuinjutsu behind this Jutsu. In the event that someone managed to get this scroll i have hidden the seals away, even your father doesn't know where they are. I truly hope this riddle is solvable; My spine stiff My body pale I'm always ready to tell a gutsy tale, I have 20 Pages with 4 lines of my name, the 1 is where i start, i mention it 7 times in 6 lines, you cant find it without the 8 word. Our family lasts only moment in one form.

"Naruto you'll find it in our 'family picture" she said, she gasped and stood up running up to her bedroom she found the photo sitting on her dresser. She laughed if she was truly looking she would have noticed that there was the smallest amount of chakra coming from it. She brought the picture downstairs and set it next to her as she read the rest of the scroll.

The seals are pretty explanatory, I do hope you have been practicing your fuuinjutsu. If not go to the big black banded fuuinjutsu scroll. It'll explain how to work a seal like this. I'll leave some of the Uzumaki hand seals on a piece of paper in there as well. Your father will be explaining the hand seals for this. 

I took a look at the designing of the seals. Putting them down in the correct order, it wasn't very complicated if you understood fuuinjutsu. 

Hey Naru. I assume you read and understood what your mother wrote because this will be the easy part, well maybe if your good at the Uzumaki hand seals. Dragon, suo(random sound idk they won't be used again) bird, gure, snake, kroe, horse, trien, hare. Pretty easy then when your done slap them down on the seals like your summoning jutsu. This jutsu will take a lot of chakra just be warned. 

Naruto breathed out. She should probably have Sasuke and Kakashi here along with Sayuri and Katsuo. "Well off to find them."

Naruto first headed to Sasuke. When she got there Sasuke was already outside waiting for her. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, he sounded worried, not that anyone would say anything. Naruto shook her head. 

"Everything is fine, I just want you to be with me when I do something, I'll explain it when everyone is together. We have to go get Kaka-nii" she said. Sasuke nodded, and off they went.

——

They sat in one of the emptiest rooms in the compound. Naruto sat in front of them all with the scroll and the papers that came along with it. 

"Naru why are we here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked over and smiled. 

"You might be able to see your sensei again if I do this right" she said. Kakashi's one visible eye noticeably widened. 

"How?" Sasuke asked. Knowing that it was practically impossible to rive someone without a sacrifice. 

"Mom and dad left this in the Namikaze compound. They said that it was a way to get them back. But not using the reanimation jutsu." She said. Naruto pulled out the scroll that she had re-written the seal into. Katsuo scoffed. 

"Of course she would fix the seal to do that, it's hard to believe that no one else thought to do it." He said as he looked at the scroll. Naruto laughed. 

"Maybe because there was no need because the Uzumaki had such long lives. When they left they were leaving the rest in best conditions. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm practically the only one that can use this, the amount of chakra that this is going to need is tremendous, I'll need help from Kurama." Naruto said. Kakashi decided to ask the one question running through everyone's head.

"Have you ever used that much chakra? And how do you know that this will bring back Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei?" He asked. Naruto laughed. 

"Pervy sage threw me down a ravine because I couldn't properly summon the toads. I had used mostly all my chakra and some of Kurama's to summon Gamabunta, the same frog dad used in battle and one of the ones Pervy sage uses. And for how I know this will work, I can't say. I don't know if this will work, or if something will happen. We'll just have to wait and see" she explained, Katsuo and Sayuri were laughing, while Sasuke only smirked, and Kakashi stared with huge eyes. 

"Anything else you want out of the way before I start this?" She asked with full seriousness. Everyone shook there head. Just then Tsunade walked in. 

"Sorry I'm late" she said as she came and sat beside Kakashi.

"Just in time Baa-chan" she said, tsunade smiled. "Ready to start?"

"Hai" they all said, she nodded. 

Naruto took the scroll and opened it, making sure it was flat, she then took her kunai and cut her hand and let the blood drip on the seal, it absorbed into the seal, Naruto let her hand heal before she moved on. 

Naruto then started doing her hand seals, the chakra that was coming off her was overwhelming. Everyone got ready for what was about to happen, Sasuke ready to grab Naruto when she did the Jutsu. 

"SUMMON!" She yelled and slapped her hands on the seal, there was a bright light and a plume of smoke. Naruto swayed forward and Sasuke grabbed her before she could hit the ground. The light started to fade, you could make out two silhouettes.


	19. Miracles really do happen

Sasuke could just barely make out two silhouettes in the smoke, it got better as the light faded. There was coughing as someone tried to swat the smoke away. 

"Kushina?" A smooth male voice questioned with a lot of confusion, the other person that was coughing abruptly stopped, 

"Minato is that you?" A female voice asked with surprise and confusion. They both were silent for a few seconds till Minato and Kushina hugged, 

"She did it! Naru-chan did it" they both said with happiness in their voices. All of a sudden the smoke was cleared. A tall blonde man stood there in blue sandals, black shinobi pants, a blue long sleeve that had two sliver cuffs on each arm; the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. The other was a slightly shorter woman, who had long red hair, black sandals and a green and white dress; Kushina Uzumaki.

"Oh my god Naru-chan!" Kushina rushed to the ground going to grab Naruto, Sasuke took his kunai out and slashed out, Kushina leaned back in surprise. 

"Don't touch her" he said as he continued to hold Naruto at his side and the kunai out in front of him. Minato put his hands up as he came over to pick Kushina up and put her back on her feet. 

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked when he had found his voice. Minato's head whipped around to look at Kakashi. 

"Kakashi!" He said in surprise, he then noticed the rest, "Tsunade-sama"

Kushina looked over and smiled, she walked slowly over to Kakashi, who watched her every move, and in seconds his cheeks were being grabbed, 

"Look how big you've gotten!" She said in delight, she then let him go and smiled warmly at him, Kakashi laughed awkwardly, 

"Thankyou Kushina-sama" he said. Kushina laughed. 

"It's fine Sasuke, it them" Tsunade said. Sasuke lowered his kunai and then put it away, but still held Naruto close to him. 

"Sasuke?" Kushina said, her eyes widened and she laughed in delight "when I last saw you, was the day I went into labour, you were just the tiniest thing ever! -ttebane"

"Hello" he greeted, "I'm gonna take Naruto upstairs" 

"Good idea, I'll come" Minato said, Sasuke nodded and picked Naruto up bridle style, Minato opened the sliding door and let them through, he closed it afterwards as well. 

"She's talked about you" Sasuke said climbing the stairs.

"I met Naru when she was fixing the seal, we had talked for a while then" Minato said, he opened the sliding door to the room that use to be his and kushina's. He chuckled "I see she's taken over our room"

"She hasn't been living here long, she was just officially named heir to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans" Sasuke said as he laid her down. 

"Really, I would have thought that she would have been named earlier" Minato said, Sasuke nodded. 

"She most likely would have been, except she was away on a training trip for three years and wasn't strong enough to take on the responsibility of being a clan leader before she left" Sasuke said. Minato nodded.

"Doesn't help the fact that the whole village hates her guts, just because of something she had no say in" Sasuke said as he stood up to leave, Minato stood there in shock,

"What do you mean?" He asked genuinely confused.

"I was naive about her situation when I was younger until she explained it to me, the villagers lost a lot of things when kurama attacked the village, they only had hate for the kyuubi. They thought that naruto was the Kyuubi reborn. In the end she was the one recipient of their hate because they couldn't understand what you did. It didn't help that there was a law stating that anyone to know about her being the jinjuriki of the nine tails wasn't allowed to say anything, so the kids didn't know better as to why their parents hated her and thought it was normal so they hated her too." He sighed "she only had a few who loved her, myself becoming one of those later on" 

"She was supposed to be seen as a hero" Minato said quietly, 

"She is a hero, anyone lesser would have broken down and lost control, using her powers she could have wiped the village from existing, but because of the few that loved her she didn't" Sasuke said closing the door behind him. Minato could tell that Sasuke truly meant what he said. 

"I'd always be proud of her either way, I'm even prouder that she figured out the Justus. In all reality Kushina and I didn't expect that Naruto would even summon us, let alone that she would summon us so young."

—————————————

The room was silent after Minato and Sasuke left, but a quiet sob cut through the stillness, Kushina turned around to see who was crying and was not prepared for what she saw,

"Sayuri-chan? Katsuo-kun?" Kushina asked in disbelief, the two nodded. Kushina gasped in shock, 

"I thought you two had died in the attack!" She said, the two only shook their heads, katsuo decided to talk on behalf of sayuri who was too emotional.

"We were out on a mission when We were were attacked, I'm assuming that you had just gotten back when Uzu was attacked, hence the reason why you thought we had perished in the attack" he said while he rubbed Sayuri's back to comfort her. Kushina had long since sat down, taking the information in. 

"I see, I'm sorry I didn't look for you guys" she said quietly, Katsuo only shook his head, 

"You couldn't have known that we were still alive, the same being said about us, we thought you had been attacked somewhere and died, we didn't know you were still alive till little Naru came into being." He said, Kushina nodded knowing the fact that other Uzumaki could tell when another came into being. She stood up and went over to the two and brought them into a hug, 

"I'm glad you two are here now" she said, the two hugged her back. 

"Now to deal with what has happened more recently" she said, she came back to sit in her spot. Tsunade and Kakashi sat in front of her.

"When did naru-chan find the scroll?" She asked. 

"A week ago, she came home with it" Kushina nodded, 

"Did she tell you about it when she found it?" Katsuo only shook his head, 

"We had no idea until an hour prior to you guys being summoned, I have to say that you are definitely a master at our craft nee-san" katsuo said with a chuckle, Kushina smiled, 

"Of course" she smugly said, "how far along is naru in her fuuinjutsu?" 

"Naru said she had mastered what Jiraiya-san had taught her" Kakashi said, Kushina nodded, 

"From last I seen of Ero-Sensei, he was quite proficient in sealing, I only believe he got better from there" she said more to herself than to the others,

"I have seen her reading the most advanced sealing scrolls you left" sayuri said, Kushina nodded, 

"Well she's definitely a master than" she said, 

"I gave her access to take mito's books and scrolls from the hokage library" Tsunade said, 

"I see, even I didn't get to reading Mito-sensei's books" Kushina said, "anyways we'll leave this talk for when she wakes up" Just then Minato and Sasuke walked back into the room.

"I'll go get some tea started" Sayuri said, Kushina nodded, 

"Naruto's tucked away in our room" Minato chuckled, 

"She's taken it over has she?" Kushina asked, Minato nodded.

"That she has" he said, 

"Maaa maaa, Naru-chan is just a miniature copy of you guys, it's kind of scary" Kakashi said. Kushina and Minato looked at each other before bursting into laughter. 

"Ahh Sasuke come here" Kushina said after calming down, Sasuke scowled but came anyways "oh man I do hope Mikoto scolded you for that scowl, you'll have the same frown lines as fugaku by the time your 20" Minato could only hide his smile behind his hand.

"How is Mikoto-chan anyways?" She asked, Sasuke looked down and only shook his head, kushina's earlier happiness was soon gone replaced with sadness,

"When?" She asked, 

"During the invasion three years ago, she had taken up her post as a stand in jonin for the chuunin exams, that's when sunogakure had been led to fight against Konoha, the third had perished then too, Naruto saved us the hassle by taking out suno's one tailed jinjuuriki, creating a bond with him, allowing us to form an alliance with sunogakure. That was also when Itachi defected." Sasuke said. This was a lot of information for both Kushina and Minato to take in, just Minato hid his better than the other.

Minato could tell that Sasuke was missing information by the way that Tsunade was sitting, he would ask her later after they were done talking. 

"Who took her in?" Kushina asked when it had been silent for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say. 

"With me, it wasn't well known by the rest besides lord third, who saw Naruto as his granddaughter" Kakashi said behind his mask, he could see the tension release from Kushina like a tide wave.

"What about graduating from the academy?" Minato asked, a loud sigh escaped both Sasuke and Kakashi at the same time.

"Dead last" Sasuke said, Tsunade laughed at this, 

"Gaki you have lots to learn about academy Naruto. The brat knew how teams worked, since you Sasuke were rookie of the year, that would mean that the first ranked kunoichi would be put on your team then the lowest ranking ninja last, to balance out the team. She figured this out and played the system by acting as the dead last. That's is why she graduated the way she did. There were also other factors that came up." Tsunade explained.

"Factors such as?" Minato asked,

"The fact that her teachers beside Iruka Umino sabotaged her learning, most notable was a traitor by the name of Mizuki he from lord thirds notes, had always given Naruto tests that no academy student should know. Naruto learned this after she passed the test and was cornered by the man, Kakashi was there to clear things up. Mizuki also slightly changed the academy taijutsu kata so she would always lose, and lastly when Naruto failed the exam simply because she couldn't preform a bunshin with the chakra reserves she had, she was approached by Mizuki. he asked her to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsu and learn one then she would pass. She had told all of this to lord third before stealing the scroll to meet with Mizuki, this was when Naruto learned her most prized jutsu the shadow clone jutsu. She beat Mizuki after he tried to make her emotional after telling her about the Kyuubi which she had already known about, and after he had seriously injured Iruka-san. She brought Mizuki into the hokages tower in front of some Shinobi before brining Iruka to the hospital, of course this was all kept from people not in the know." Tsunade explained.

"So that's how she graduated, everyone always wondered how she did it" Sasuke said. Sayuri came back in with some tea. For the next couple hours they all talked.


	20. Is it possible to be more dense than a certain blonde?

After the talk had ended several hours later Minato, kushina, Kakashi and Sasuke stayed in the room. Sayuri and Katsuo leaving them to talk alone, Tsunade saying she had to get back to doing the little demons called paperwork.

Minato and Kushina didnt know where to start, they wanted to know everything there was about Naruto, but neither of them could get the many questions that flowed through their heads to stop long enough to ask. then kushina blurted out what could stay long enough for her to ask,

"Does she have a boyfriend?" she asked, Minato went as rigid as a pole, he looked ready to about murderer the one that was unfortunate enough to be dating Naruto.

"Not that i know of?" Kakashi drawled giving a sideways glance to the Uchiha that sat beside him. Sasuke snorted,

"shes too dense to understand if another has feelings for her let alone be in love with someone." he said. Minato chuckled, it honestly reminded him of Kushina.

\----------------------------------------

They heard loud stomping as someone came down the stairs, knowing Naruto they knew she had tumbled down the stairs in her hastiness, before the sliding door to the room was almost flying off its track. In the now open door stood a frantic naruto her eyes searching them till they landed on the two sitting on one side of the table, she couldnt help but let the tears flow freely from her eyes nor the blinding smile that came over her as she straightened out.

"it worked" she said through tears in a breathy manner, she didnt have to take one step before she was wrapped up in two pairs of arms. 

"you did it naru-Chan, you did it. we're so proud of you" Kushina said as her own set of tears came from her eyes, she was the one that was hugging Naruto directly, behind them Minato hugged the two in a protective manner.

——————————————-

They had been talking for a while when an ANBU operative knelt down in front of Naruto. She looked to him. 

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama, hokage-sama has requested your presence with your guests in the council chambers within the next half an hour." he said. Naruto nodded, 

"Tell her I'll be there in 20" she said, the ANBU nodded at flickered away. "I'll go get ready"

———————————————

Minato loved what she was wearing.

Naruto stood in front of them, in her orange and grey trimmed long sleeve shirt(like the one he wears when he becomes Hokage, except it's more tight fitting), black ANBU pants and black ANBU sandals with a bit of a heel to them, her kunai pouches strapped to her legs, and her Shinobi kit strapped around her waist sitting on her back, and lastly her short sleeved white and red flamed cloak, that had the Uzumaki clan crest on it with the Namikaze one below it, she still had her hair down. 

"can you guys henge into normal looking Shinobi, I don't want to deal with people right now until we announce your back." She said, Kushina and Minato both nodded, and changed. 

Kushina changed into a brown haired jonin, and Minato changed into a sandy brown haired jonin. Naruto nodded and started walking to the Hokage tower, Sasuke walking beside her, then Kakashi slightly behind her. 

\----------------------------------------

Naruto smiled at Sakura who stood behind her mother. Sakura waved and smiled as well, sizune nodded to Naruto who smiled back. 

"We have some important news to go over. Please drop your-"

"Why's the demon here?" Sakurai Haruno asked. 

"Mother!" Sakura yelled, she looked absolutely astonished at her mother. 

"Back off Sakura I don't understand how you can even be teammates with such a monster." 

—————————————————

Kushina Uzumaki was about ready to kill everyone in the vicinity. How could they treat her daughter that way.

Beside her Minato Namikaze was in a fit of absolute rage, he couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of this woman's face. 

they both had seen the looks on the villagers faces as Naruto walked with Kakashi and Sasuke, Minato and Kushina both in a henge so not to be noticed until they made it to the meeting with the council.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" Sakura said, Naruto just laughed, 

"Sakura I know you grew out of that stage with help, you had me first hand that was willing to help you realize that I'm just the scroll that holds the kunai" she said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "On the other hand your mother doesn't have that, she doesn't have the luxury of knowing the difference between the kunai and the scroll. And she isn't willing to learn that difference. Maybe someone who knows and did that could tell her" 

Naruto said with a hinting voice. All the Shinobi knew that Naruto's two guests were in a henge, sadly the civilians didn't. She looked to the sandy brown haired man, who nodded with a smile. When the henge was dropped there were many gasps. 

"How!" With an outburst that was uncommon of Hisashi everyone reacted. Hisashi looked to Tsunade to see her just standing there, it seems like she had known. 

"Kushina and I left Naruto a way to gain us back. No it can't be used by anyone else. The jutsu uses a great amount of chakra, that if anyone else other than Naruto or another jinchuuriki were to use it they would die. The seal part is also very advanced that anyone other than an Uzumaki with Uzumaki seal knowledge would have no clue as to what they are doing."

————————————

"Kakashi!" Kushina yelled. Her hands covering Naruto's eyes, she glared at the cyclops. Kakashi only huh'ned. "Get that away from the table this instant" 

"Get what?" Kakashi was now more alert, trying to find the cause of kushina's distress, while poor naru only grumble.

"The book!" Kushina yelled. Kakashi only chuckled after getting over his shock. He tucked into his ninja pouch. Kushina sighed and dropped her hands from Naruto's eyes. 

"Man you thought I was bad kaka-nii" she grumbled as she came and sat beside him. her mother was cooking for once and she got to relax, it was nice she thought to herself. Kakashi smiled, it was nice seeing this, he had desperately wished for this to happen everyday he woke up after the death of them. they saw him as their son, and he as glad to be apart of the family. he knew that Naruto would have a hissy fit if anyone tried to get rid of him, it made him snort.

———————————

It took a few weeks for the family to get a good routine down. Naruto had far less to deal with now that Minato and Kushina were around to help. She still made breakfast every morning but instead of her doing it alone her mother now helped. Then after breakfast Naruto and Minato would go out to the training grounds to train. 

Minato to say the least was super proud of her, he couldn't imagine the amount of training she went through to get to where she was now. Though he would never admit it, but it kind of made him sad that she had to grow up this fast, that she had to become this powerful to protect herself and the village they both dearly cared for, even if said village did not like her. 

Naruto had eagerly taken to learning whatever she could from her mother and father. They smiled at her when she took everything they said to heart. But it still hurt them that they weren't able to protect her better in her younger years, it hurt when she beamed with absolute happiness when she was complimented. 

But the worst part to the two parents was when she smiled at the villagers. The two had been asked to stay home while Naruto ran to get some stuff done for the house. The two had secretly followed Naruto. They wanted to raze the village to the ground when a shop owner doubled the price of the goods she had bought, all the while she smiled and nodded handing the money over. 

But they were also extremely happy when she told them stories about her travels or the missions she had gone on. Minato liked but also understood the c ranked turned high B to low A ranked mission to wave. And of course Kushina loved the telling of Naruto's time in Uzushigakure when she met her Grandfather. 

Naruto was so happy. She woke up each day still somewhat surprised to see her mother standing in the kitchen starting the breakfast, and her father reading the newspaper at the table. Every morning she never ceased to smiled at the two with joy.


	21. Filler: Fight between Mizuki and Naruto

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Sasuke said. He and Naruto were walking to the academy together. The reason for Sasuke's reassurance was because of the graduation exam. Naruto no matter what she did still could not make a solid looking bunshin. She just hoped to the ramen gods that she praises daily that isn't one of the tests... not that she would tell Sasuke but she was glad, it meant she would be put on a team with him if she somehow passed.

————

"Naruto Uzumaki" Mizuki-Sensei called out. Mizuki-Sensei is a helper for Iruka-Sensei. Naruto never really liked the man, he was just plain creepy. Well it didn't help that he cornered her one day simply cause she knew answers to a test that no Genin let alone an academy student would know. 

She internally scowled in disgust, but none the less she got up and walked into another classroom to do her ninjutsu test. The one that would decide her future as a Shinobi or civilian.

Well it all went down the drain when they asked her to do a bunshin. She didn't even try to do it nor did she try to explain to non chakra sensors about her large and dense chakra reserves. Like for crying out loud how didn't the sensors in the village bow down to her chakra reserves, they were mightier than even the 'professor' Sarutobi Hiruzen. 

So while Sasuke ran away from his fangirls; though he would never admit he runs away, Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy. She felt Mizuki-teme coming.

"You know there's another way to pass the test, it's rarely given" Mizuki said. Naruto could tell the man was lying through his teeth but decided on doing what he asked anyways. 

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, she was going to act the fool so not to be noticed. She saw the glint in his eyes and she knew her suspicions of the man were correct. 

"Steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu, come to the forest after your done and I'll pass you" he said. She nodded. She realized as she was walking away that he didn't specify which forest he wanted her to go to, she just shrugged and carried on deciding to go to the farthest forest away from the Hokage tower.

——————————

It was surprisingly easy to get past the guards in the tower. But she still left a note on Sarutobi's desk. 

Jii-chan,  
I have found a traitor in the village sorry for stealing the forbidden scroll but it's the only way.

The number one unpredictable ninja Naruto Uzumaki. 

Of course Sarutobi smiled and only sent Iruka after the girl as he was the only one that could find her in a quick amount of time. His ANBU would need to up their training.

——

She hated the fact that Iruka had gotten hurt. Didn't he understand that she healed faster than him, that something like that would never kill her. He obviously didn't read or know about all the abuse she has taken from the village.

"W-why?" She asked, she was unsure of the answer and it confused her. why would he jump in front of her like that to protect her.

"M-my body just moved" he coughed out, he was now lying beside her, she growled at Mizuki. 

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei, I'll take care of this." She said. Naruto stood up ready to fight Mizuki head on. 

"Do you know why the village hates you?" Mizuki said trying to stall for time. 

"M-Mizuki No!" Iruka yelled from his spot on the ground. 

"It's because you are the nine tails" he said. Naruto had looked down still holding the scroll. Iruka was worried what was she going to do now, he saw her shoulders start shaking.

"Naru-" he began but was cut off by giggles, his eyes widened when he realized it was coming from Naruto. 

"Your actually so dumb." she laughed harder. Mizuki sneered "you don't think I wouldn't know that already? Well sorry to break it to you, I met the fox years ago when some guy decided to use me as a personal training dummy" 

"N-Naruto! Run, you can't face Mizuki" Iruka said, he was worried for the girl now. She only looked back and smiled putting her fingers in what would become one of her signature jutsu's: the Shadow clone jutsu.

"Multi shadow clone Justsu!" She yelled, and just like that a horde of Blondes started their beat down on the traitor.

Mizuki now black and blue laid in a heep on the ground. Iruka groaned as he got up, stumbling a bit, Naruto was immediately at his side supporting him. 

"Good job Naruto." He smiled down at the girl. "Would you close your eyes?" 

"Okay?" She closed her eyes though she was confused. She felt the weight of Iruka shift, she then felt something being placed and tied around her forehead. 

"I hereby name you a ninja of Konohagakure no sato." Iruka said. Naruto opened her eyes to find Iruka's head band missing, her hands went up to her forehead and felt the cloth with the metal plate there. Her smile grew as it crossed her face. Before Naruto could thank the man Kakashi appeared in his ANBU outfit. 

"Mah mah, congratulations Naru-chan." He said, he walked over to the heep called Mizuki and proceeded to tie him up. "Hokage-sama wants to see you"

"Okay. Ah can I bring Iruka-Sensei to the hospital first. Mizuki-Teme hit him in his back." She said. Kakashi nodded 

"I'll tell the Hokage." He then flashed away. Naruto looked to Iruka with a smile and they walked to the hospital. Naruto had the scroll wrapped around her back. 

————

Naruto opened the Hokage office's door quietly. As it was very late at night she didn't want to be too loud. Hiruzen looked up and his eyes softened when they landed on Naruto. 

"Ah good to see you Naruto. How is Iruka?" He asked, he pulled out his pipe and leaned comfortably into his chair. Naruto smiled. 

"He just needed some minor healing. The shurikan missed his spine by a couple inches so he just needs a days rest." She walked up to his desk and placed the scroll neatly on the desk. Hiruzen nodded and an ANBU collected it to bring it back to the room it was placed in.

"I'm glad your alright. Team placement will be next week at the academy." He said. Naruto nodded. She also took off the headband. 

"Jiji can I have my own headband?" She asked. Hiruzen nodded as he stood up from his chair, motioning for her to follow. Hiruzen brought her into a room which held boxes of headbands. 

"What colour do you want?" He asked. She thought about it. 

"Ah I want black please!" She said in excitement.

"Do you want long tails?" He asked. She nodded. Hiruzen reaches into a box and pulled out a headband, Naruto took it and tied it around her head. The tails going to the middle of her hair. 

"Thankyou jiji. I'll return Iruka-Sensei's headband to him tomorrow!" With that Naruto ran out of the room and towards her house. As she ran down the street she looked back at the Hokage's monument. 

"Look dad! i made genin!" she whispered. after smiling when the wind blew she took off once again for her apartment, she couldn't wait for the morning to come when she could go and show off her head band to Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the weird changes in writing quality and spelling mistakes.


End file.
